Origin of Aura
by CG07
Summary: It's been two months since Ash discovered his past. Now it's time for him to learn about the secrets of Aura and the past that it carries. He'll soon discover that he holds the key to uniting two worlds together. Sequel to Son of Aura
1. Chapter 1

Wassup people! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Well, here's the start of the sequel you've all been waiting for. I know it's not a lot, but it's a work in progress. I'm still trying to decide where this is going.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

A forest.

It was quiet.

Not a sound was heard.

A lone figure standing in a clearing area, surrounded by trees. He is still. He is silent

A blur rushes past trees. He tenses and prepares for an attack.

Out of nowhere, the blur comes right at him. He barely has time to block. His opponent quickly drops to sweep a kick under his feet, he cannot move his feet in time. He drops to the ground as his opponent raises a staff above his head; he blocks the blow and pushes back forcing his opponent to fall on his back. He leaps into the air and aims a punch, but his opponent quickly rolls over. Before he can aim another blow his opponent, a swift kick is aimed at his chin, he falls to the ground with a thud and before he can stand, his opponent is standing over him, his staff close to his face. He is defeated.

A hand reaches out to him.

"Good Work" he says as he is pulled up. His opponent removes his mask.

"Lucario how much longer do we have to train." Ash said once he could finally breathe.

"As long as it takes Ash." Lucario stated looking around once more. "I promised your father I would keep you updated with your training. I would think by now you would be used to it."

"Who could get used to being woken up at 5:00 in the morning?" Ash asks as he tries to stifle a yawn.

"We must be prepared for any circumstances." Lucario insisted. "You're actually progressing very well, especially with your hand to hand combat training."

"Thanks."

"Let's go" Lucario said leading Ash to yet another training exercise.

For the past two months Ash had been training relentlessly with Lucario. Every morning Lucario would wake Ash up at 5:00 in the morning and they would train for three hours until about 8:00 when everyone else woke up. So far they had been training to improve Ash's combat skills, his Aura Sight and Sense, and his Aura attacks.

They had been sparring for about an hour and a half, and now it was onto the next step of their training which was usually meditation.

Lucario finally picked a spot near the lake and sat cross-legged, he gestured for Ash to do the same. Once Ash was on the ground Lucario began to speak.

"Do you know why it is important to meditate regularly?" he asked.

"Because it's important for us to maintain a bond with our Aura," Ash answered. "All Guardians had an Aura Core which was the source of their powers. Whenever they meditated it allowed them to connect with their Core and they also used meditation to strengthen their Cores."

"It's nice to hear you've actually been paying attention during our history sessions." Lucario said nodding approvingly, "Today I am going to teach you a form of meditation called _Tirey Tsahaylu_"

Ash tried pronouncing the name but he found it difficult to say the words, Lucario chuckled a little at his attempt.

"I know it's hard to pronounce," He explained, "The words were taken from the language of the First Teacher."

"The First Teacher?"

Lucario stiffened as he realized what he said. No one was supposed to know about the First Teacher, only fully initiated Guardians were allowed to know about the First Teacher. Then again…

Lucario looked at Ash again. With everything Ash had been through he was more than privy to the knowledge of the First Teacher, not only that, technically Ash, Aaron and Lucario were the only Guardians left in the world, so there was no reason it should be secret.

He gave a big sigh before he spoke again.

"Ash what I am about to tell you is very privileged information." Lucario said, "Only a select handful of Guardians ever knew about the First Teacher, but you are more than worthy of such information."

Ash nodded knowing how serious Lucario was being.

"Three hundred years before our time," Lucario began, "That would be approximately five hundred years ago now, Cameron didn't exist. In fact where the kingdom stands now there was only a small village…

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_The people of Cameron Village are settling into their new home. They had traveled for many days. They didn't have much, they were a poor group, but the people were hardworking and determined to make a living. _

_A group of men and gatherers had traveled towards the deep of the forest to search for food. As they looked into the darkness they saw a flash of light. They look up to see a shooting star flying close…too close. Before they knew it they had to duck down to avoid being hit. A crash could be heard nearby, once they knew it was safe they ran to investigate it. _

_They made it to the clearing and found a twelve foot crater in the ground, they would have approached closer had they not seen an arm stretching out of the crater. A large figure looming ten feet was climbing out of the crater._

_As the men gazed at this new being, they knew nothing was ever going to be the same._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"So the First Teacher came from the sky?" Ash asked.

Lucario nodded, "There have been many theories and stories to where the First Teacher came from, some say he was a God, others believe he was some sort of pokemon. He tells us about his home. He says it's large, and that there were plants and animals of all kinds, and his people were incredibly attuned to all life forms of life in their world. They were a peaceful people, no wars, no famine, no suffering.

Ash was deep in thought as he heard the story, finally he smiled. "Sounds like it was paradise there, he must've missed home a lot."

"I suppose he did." Lucario agreed. "Now we should get on with our meditation, the others will be up soon so we should make the most of the time we have."

They meditated for about an hour and then spent their last half hour developing their Aura attacks. Ash was focusing on using his Vision to heighten his sense of sight and he was using the trees for target practice on his Aura Spheres.

Soon enough it was almost 8:00 and they were making their way back to camp everyone was getting up and helping to cook breakfast.

"He guys!" Brock greeted waving his frying pan at them.

Max immediately ran over to Ash, "How was training?" he asked in an eager voice.

Ash began to tell him all about it as they were sitting down to eat, all was well…for the time being.

* * *

Meanwhile in a world, far beyond their own, a world whose existence they were completely oblivious to, a woman of wisdom was having an event of her own.

The shaman was sitting cross-legged by a fire. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head and she was shaking, a vision was coming to her. She gasped as she awoke from her trance.

(Mother) A young woman's voice could be heard, (Mother, what is wrong?)

She was worried for the troubled look that crossed her mother's face.

(Something is coming.)

* * *

Well, what do you think?

I know you guys have questions and there _will_ be answers (maybe).

Okay Okay, here's a clue. It's a crossover, any guesses with what. If not you'll have to wait and see.

If you want more, you're going to have to review.

Til next Chappie ;)


	2. Chapter 2

AHAHAHAHAHA!

Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but SpiritMusician was the only one who got it right! I was waiting for someone to connect the dots with the language I used in the chapter.

In case anyone else hasn't guessed this will be an Avatar crossover. It started about a month ago when I became obsessed with Avatar. I kept watching the moving over and over again. Suddenly this idea popped into my head. I went to the site to see if there were any crossovers with Avatar and Pokemon. I didn't see any so _of course _I had to write one.

I'm not too sure where this is going though hopefully everybody likes it.

Til then…enjoy this next chapter.

P.S. Character descriptions: Everyone has the same looks and descriptions from my first story.

I actually have another idea concerning Riley, since everyone keeps insisting I put him in.

People this story doesn't go past the Advanced Battle series; so sorry no Dawn.

Here's where Lance, Aaron and Jackie plus Mewtwo are introduced.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

He was running through the hallways. He kept evading guards left and right. They had just barely succeeded in infiltrating Sebastian's lab; unfortunately his blew his cover…_again_.

Fortunately…he was able to get what they needed.

He finally found salvation towards an open window. He ran towards the window and halted at the fence of the balcony. He looked down; he estimated the height to be roughly five stories. He turned at the sound of voices, and he was met with the sight of about fifteen men with Tyson (1) at the lead.

"You've got nowhere to run traitor." Tyson spat.

He smirked; he loved it when they called him that.

"I'm not a traitor." He said flipping backwards onto the fence of the balcony. He tore off his disguise.

Jackie gave his trademark smile, "I was never on your side!" (Temple of the Sea)

He loved saying that. He flipped backwards once more and began to freefall. As soon as he jumped he felt himself being lifted away. He smiled down at his partner who remained indifferent to his gratitude.

"Nice timing." Jackie said.

"Why must you insist on blowing your cover _every single Time_!" Mewtwo cried in exasperation.

"It's more fun this way." Jackie said shrugging his shoulders. Mewtwo merely shook his head, then carelessly tossed a psychic sphere over his shoulder.

Once they heard an explosion Mewtwo allowed himself a small smile.

"Do you have to destroy every single TR building we break into?" Jackie asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I will not be satisfied until every single being of that man's corporation has fallen to pieces." Mewtwo said.

Jackie really couldn't blame him, he could sympathize Mewtwo's hatred towards Team Rocket. Since the whole thing with Malic had settled down their main objective was to destroy Team Rocket.

The Guardian Corps was off to a great start; while taking down Team Rocket was their main focus they still took on small jobs. The GC had gotten a fair amount of new recruits and they were all doing a good job.

Also, the G men, and Rangers were getting along a lot better than they had anticipated. Of course, fighting to the death to save the world had a way of bonding people together.

They finally reached the GC headquarters. They decide to relocate their main headquarters in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. It was far from civilization, far from speculation and suspicion. It resembled an oil rig. The platform was similar, only in place of the drill there was a three-story building in its place, with a glass dome ceiling, much like the base in Viridian forest.

Once they landed in the clearing they were met with Lance and Judy.

"You guys are back early." Lance commented.

"Well, you know me," Jackie winked, "quick to get the job done."

"You blew your cover again didn't you?" Judy deadpanned.

"Yes." Mewtwo answered before Jackie could.

"Traitor." Jackie muttered.

"Jackie!" Judy scolded.

"What? I got the job done didn't I?" Jackie said.

"Well," Judy said expectantly. "Where is it?"

Jackie dug into his pants and took out a small disc. "Here it is. Sebastian's blueprints and notes, but I still don't know what he's up to."

"Maybe you would have if you didn't blow your cover." Judy said snatching the disc and walking away.

"Relax Bubble-

"You finish that sentence and I guarantee you'll be wishing you were still with Team Rocket." Judy called from over her shoulder.

Jackie wisely decided to shut his mouth.

"Why do you take her threats so seriously?" Mewtwo asked dubiously.

"You don't want to know the answer to that question." Jackie responded seriously.

"So where's Aaron at?" Jackie asked, changing the subject. "He's usually with you when you guys come to greet me home."

"Don't flatter yourself," Lance said walking back to the building, "I'm only here to make sure you didn't screw anything up."

"Your confidence in me is moving Lance." Jackie joked.

"I do not understand why you keep insisting in sending him to field missions." Mewtwo said as he followed.

"Like it or not he's the only one that's able to do so at the moment." Lance answered. "He's not as well-known as me and Aaron's still not used to this timeline."

"I didn't think you cared Mewtwo." Jackie poked.

"I don't," Mewtwo answered, "Every time you are sent to a field assignment, _I _am the one who has to partner with you."

"Ah ah ah," Jackie said wagging his finger, "You're the one who said you wanted to be involved in all field assignments concerning Team Rocket."

"Not even the destruction of Team Rocket is worth two minutes of your incessant chatter." Mewtwo snapped.

Mewtwo had stayed true to his word and stayed with the GP; he wouldn't necessarily call the others friends, but he was more civil with them.

"You still didn't answer my question," Jackie said, "where's Aaron."

"He's helping Judy with the Simulator." Lance answered, "She's testing the virtual reality technology and Aaron's helping her with the sparring simulation."

* * *

Aaron was fighting off his opponent fairly well. His opponent was nothing more than a faceless grunt in a black jumpsuit. Aaron wasn't even using his full strength against him, but he was surprised at how real everything felt. He was currently fighting at a crumbling laboratory, fires and guns blazing included. It was similar to the situation with Malic. His opponent was nowhere near Malic's strength.

He defeated his opponent with ease in the next minute and the simulation ended.

"Sheesh Aaron," Judy said as he walked out and grabbed a towel and water bottle, "Is there nothing that fazes you?"

"After Malic, it's hard to find anything that can faze me." Aaron said while wiping his face.

He went to the locker room and changed back to his outfit. He changed his outfit just a little; instead of a short sleeved shirt, he now wore a dark blue V-neck, he wore a black tank top underneath it and wore a casual black jacket. The only things he hadn't changed were his hat, and gloves. (Same from first story.)

He walked out and found Lance, Jackie and Mewtwo waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Jackie joked.

Aaron smiled in good humor of the joke and led them to his room. He knew it was time for another one of their meetings. Jackie, Lance, and Aaron were all the leaders of the GC. Of course Aaron was ranked the highest but he still held Jackie and Lance's opinions highly.

"What did you discover at Sebastian's lab?" Aaron asked as they entered his room.

It was very similar to a master suite. It had a bedroom, and a living room with an amazing view of the ocean. Beneath the window was Aaron's desk.

"Nothing but a bunch of blue prints and notes." Jackie answered, "I couldn't make anything of it, so Judy's trying to figure it out.

"It can't be any different from their usual plans." Lance said, "The only objective Giovanni's ever had was to take over the world."

Mewtwo visibly tensed at the mention of Giovanni's name. Lance noticed this.

"Don't worry Mewtwo," Lance said, "We'll get him if it's the last thing we do."

"Many have tried for years," Mewtwo said, "Why should our efforts be any different?"

"We'll find a way." Aaron assured him.

"We should be able to," Jackie said, "I mean, if Ash could do it single-handedly, then our organization should be able to handle it."

Everyone smiled at the mention of Ash's name. (Yes, even Mewtwo)

"How's Ash been doing?" Lance asked.

"He's fine," Aaron said, "I haven't been able to speak to him for the past two weeks because I've been so busy, but Lucario tells me he's progressing very well with his training."

"Hey, maybe we should ask Ash to join us," Jackie said, "He's done a pretty good job at dealing with Team Rocket."

He was a little surprised at the contemplating looks on everyone's faces.

"Guys, I was joking." Jackie said.

"Maybe," Lance said, "But think about it, Ash has been able to defeat Team Rocket countless times and not to mention all of the other feats he's accomplished."

Mewtwo looked towards Aaron. Personally he agreed with Lance, even though Jackie was only joking, Ash could be useful to their cause; but everyone knew Aaron would have the last say in it. He was Ash's father.

Aaron was leaning against the desk drumming his fingers across the surface.

He sighed and slowly shook his head.

"You're right," Aaron said, "I have no doubt that Ash would bring us victory against Team Rocket."

"But." Lance said, knowing this was coming.

"He's only thirteen." Aaron said turning around. He picked up a frame that was on his desk. Judy had given it to him feeling like he would want to frame the only photo of him and Ash.

It was taken on the day that they had returned Ash to pallet. Ash was showing Aaron all of his pokemon at Professor Oak's ranch. Jackie had called out to them and told them he wanted to take a picture.

Both of them were smiling. Aaron stood behind Ash, with his arms wrapped around his neck. Ash was laughing one hand on Aaron's arms and the other in his signature peace sign. It was the only photograph of him and Ash.

"Ash has had the weight of the world on his shoulders more than once." Aaron said, not taking his eyes off the picture. "He needs time to be a child; he's only this young once. He's entitled to some fun in his life. I want him to spend as much time as possible having the freedom of being a child."

They all knew Aaron was right.

"You've got a point there." Jackie agreed. "So, what now?"

"We continue what we're doing." Lance answered. "If Ash can find a way, then a team of scientists and three grown men should be able to find one."

Aaron's phone started to ring. He walked over and picked it up.

"You guys need to come down…_now_." Judy said, then hung up.

Aaron hung up and said, "Judy's found something.

* * *

Tyson- Red Gyarados incident

Temple Sea: Same quote used in movie. I thought it was really funny!

Read/Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here's yet another update.

Before anyone else is confused. The Avatar I was talking about is James Cameron's movie. The one with the blue people.

This time the Na'vi are being introduced. I should probably mention that Tsu'tey is alive in my fic. I just love his character so much! I was so sad when he died.

For those of you who don't watch or dislike the movie…well I'm sorry to hear that, but I love it so onto the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Avatar. All Rights and such belong to the directors and writers of the movies.

* * *

Mo'at had called the clan to gather around the new Hometree. She wanted to discuss her latest vision with the clan.

She was meditating in her room when finally Neytiri called for her.

"Mother," She said, "We are ready."

Mo'at opened her eyes and turned to find Neytiri, Jake, and Tsu'tey waiting for her.

About a year had passed since the battle with the Sky People. Almost all of them were gone, save for the few they had chosen to stay and were deemed trustworthy.

She looked toward the three individuals that stood before her, so much had changed.

Neytiri had grown so much this past year. She had been through such tragic events; from the destruction of Hometree, the death of her father, and the betrayal of a loved one. But from those tragedies she gained a strength and wisdom far beyond those of her peers. Mo'at felt Neytiri was more than ready to become the next Tsahik.

Tsu'tey. He had always been a proud and strong warrior, but he always had a touch of arrogance about him, and he appeared to look down on those who did not match his strength and skill. Despite that, he had a deep loyalty to his people and clan. Since the battle of the Sky People had ended, Tsu'tey had become more humbled. Especially since he had relinquished his title of Olo'eyktan and had given it to Jake Sully, Tsu'tey had decided as Toruk Makto, and Neytiri's mate, Jake had more right to be leader instead of him. Initially Jake had protested and tried to persuade Tsu'tey to change his mind, but they had had a long talk until finally Jake reluctantly agreed.

Finally, Jakesully. It was because of him all of these changes had occurred. He had started out as a bumbling, unbalanced, and ignorant Uniltiranyu, a Dreamwalker. As time had passed however, he slowly, but surely became as one of The People. She had had her suspicions of him, and was wary of Eywa's judgment towards him. The fact that he was initially a spy for the Sky People did not help his case. She had lost all hope in him when the destruction of Hometree had occurred, and yet he had surprised them yet again. When they had gathered to the Tree of Souls, they were surprised to see the shadow of the Great Dragon, Toruk.

At first the people stood in fear, but that fear soon turned to awe as they saw Jake Sully step down, and revealed himself to be the sixth Toruk Makto, it was then Mo'at gained her faith and hope again. Jake had redeemed himself in uniting the Na'vi together in the final battle against the Sky People, and not just the Omaticaya clan, but all the clans across Pandora.

The battle had been fierce and harsh, but with the strength and unity of the Na'vi, and the help of Eywa, they had prevailed, and gained their land back. Many were lost, and Tsu'tey would have been among them, had Jake not found him in time and saved him. It was a long recovery, but the science of the Sky People had saved him.

Now a year had passed since the Great Battle. Jake had become the next Olo'eyktan; Tsu'tey had been assigned as his First General. It was Tsu'tey's duty to train and lead all of the warriors of the Omaticaya. He was also given the task as Protector to the Olo'eyktan. Tsu'tey and Jake had embraced their brotherhood, ever since the Great Battle, and were nearly as inseparable as Neytiri and Jake.

"Mother?"

Her daughter's voice broke her train of thought.

"Mother, are you alright?" Neytiri asked.

Mo'at tried to give Neytiri a reassuring smile, "I am well daughter. Now come, we must speak with the Council."

The Council had consisted of the clan's Elders, those that were the wisest in the clan; they were basically advisors to the Olo'eyktan, but only during times of great crisis. The Warriors were also present, because they played an active role in the Clan's protection.

Mo'at was the first to speak; she raised her arm for silence.

/I have finished my meditation, / she began, /and Eywa has shown me that a new arrival will appear on Pandora. /

There was an immediate response. Cries of outrage and disbelief were raised and everyone started arguing at once believing that she meant the new arrival would be the Sky People. Finally Tsu'tey put an end to it.

/Enough!/ he cried out in authority. /You will respect the Tsahik, and allow her to finish! /

All had calmed and waited for Mo'at to finish what she was saying.

/My visions are…unclear/ Mo'at said, /Eywa has sent me a sign. A great power will arrive, but I am unsure of what it is or when it will arrive. All I can advise is that we remain prepared. /

The council had sat silently for a moment, allowing her words to sink in, and then turned to Jake expectantly.

"What should we do Jake?" Neytiri asked her mate in English.

Jake turned to Tsu'tey, "Tsu'tey make sure the warriors are alert at all times, and it might be a good idea to send scouts and guards alongside the women and children."

"Is that all?" an older council member asked.

Tsu'tey glared at him for his blatant disrespect towards Jake.

"That's all we can do." Jake said, "Our warriors have been training harder since the Battle of the Sky People, I believe that we are more than capable of facing this threat. Besides if we don't know what this new threat is then we won't be able to properly prepare ourselves. We should listen to Mo'at and wait and see if we are in fact facing a threat"

/The Olo'eyktan has spoken. / Mo'at stated, / You will respect his decision. /

The council stood and bowed silently to Jake and walked out, leaving Jake, Neytiri, and Tsu'tey with Mo'at.

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Jake asked.

Mo'at shook her head, "You have made the right choice Jakesully. Eywa has not made it clear whether this new arrival is a threat or not. It is best not to raise unnecessary panic."

The three young Na'vi nodded in agreement and walked out leaving Mo'at with her thoughts.

She looked towards the sky and sent a silent prayer.

_Eywa, please protect The People. _

* * *

I know, kinda lame. Sorry. I'm starting to have _serious _writer's block.

Give me reviews! They give me inspiration!

Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully the next update will be sooner

Til Then. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I know! I know! It's been awhile since I updated. I am SO SO SORRY!

For those of you who are still reading after all this time...GOD BLESS YOU!

I promise, I'll try to bring in quicker updates! I hope you enjoy what I've written. It's not much, but i hope it answers questions...and raises new ones.

Enjoy ;)P

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters, and all that crap.

* * *

The entire room was composed of technology. The walls were stainless steel and lined up with computers, scanners, TV screens and radios, and at every table there were beakers, test tubes and experimental chemicals. Jackie, Aaron, and Lance hurried into the room where Judy was waiting and pacing back and forth in the lab. Mewtwo elected to stay behind and meditate.

"There you are!" She said in an exasperated voice once they came into view. "Took you long enough!"

"Judy where's the fire?" Jackie quipped once she started dragging him to the main computer.

She turned back so fast that he had to take a step back. "This is no time for jokes Jackie; this is big, even by Team Rocket's standards.

"Judy what's going on?" Lance asked realizing the severity of the situation.

She said nothing, she merely turned around and pressed a few keys and an arrangement of charts, graphs and notes appeared on the screen.

The only person who could understand any of the pages was Lance, and once he digested what he was reading a look of shock and horror reached his face.

"Lance what's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"He's…he's…" Lance sank into a nearby chair hiding his face in his hands.

Jackie immediately knelt in front of Lance and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Lance listen to me." Jackie said in a serious tone and shaking him slightly, "You need to pull yourself together and tell us what's wrong."

Lance took a deep breath and looked up.

"They're experimenting with cloning again."

"I don't understand," Aaron said finally speaking up, "Haven't they done this before?"

Lance shook his head, "Not like this they haven't, they've only been using Pokemon DNA and they're clones were meant to enhance a regular Pokemon's ability."

"What's so different about this experiment?" Jackie asked.

Lance moved his head back to Jackie, "They're experimenting with _human _DNA."

Jackie froze, "_What?_"

Judy turned back to the computer and raised her arm to point specific charts and pages.

"Most of these pages consist of the Journal feeds that Dr. Fuji entered as a way to document his experiments." She explained. "He was the one who originally founded the theory of cloning."

"Isn't he the man who created Mewtwo?" Lance asked remembering the research he did on Mewtwo.

Judy nodded, "Yes, his original purpose for the cloning experiments was so he could bring back his deceased daughter. She was on of the four clones that were originally created during the experiment but out of the original four only Mewtwo survived.

"So the now the guy's trying to create human life?" Jackie asked incredulously.

"No Jackie," Lance corrected, "Fuji died in the initial explosion on New Island, when Mewtwo was first created, but Team Rockets decided to take his research and use it for their own gain. I wouldn't put it past Giovanni."

"That's not the only thing," Judy said, "They've already got an experiment underway; they're already in the process of creating it."

"How can they already create a new clone?" Aaron asked, "I thought that process took years."

"Normally yes," Judy explained but this isn't some normal DNA."

"Why?" Jackie pressed, "What makes this DNA so special?"

Judy looked uncomfortable sharing it; Lance saw this and took the liberty of doing it for her.

"Because it's your DNA." he said turning to Aaron.

"What!" Aaron cried.

"What do you mean his DNA?" Jackie cried at the same time.

"When we first brought Lucario and Aaron back to life, we had to take samples of their blood and DNA, to make sure everything was in order." Judy explained, "I called the base at Viridian to see if they were still in the storage freezer, they got back to me and told me that they were gone."

"How can they be gone?" Jackie demanded, "Didn't you have security down there?"

"Of course we did!" Judy snapped, "We took all of the necessary precautions!"

Lance decided to intervene before things could get too ugly.

"Jackie did you ever bring Chris down to meet with Aaron or Lucario?" he asked.

Jackie froze when he finally realized the truth. He slapped his hand on his forehead.

"He must've snuck into the labs and taken the samples." Judy clarified, "Team Rocket probably paid him off."

"This is all my fault." Jackie whispered.

"Don't go blaming yourself Jackie," Aaron said walking to the exit, "We have bigger worries on our hands."

"Where're you going?" Judy called.

"I'm calling Lucario," he answered, "I'm not taking any chances; I want him and Ash at the base as soon as possible."

The others stood in silence all taking in what had they had just discovered.

"You realize someone's going to have to tell Mewtwo about this." Lance said.

"It ain't gonna be me." Jackie said immediately. "I spend almost every field mission with him, that's risky enough."

* * *

Team Rocket Labs.

Location: Unknown

The Main Science Labs for Team Rocket was located in a place so remote, not even the world's most powerful psychic pokemon could find it. Giovanni wanted to ensure his greatest plan would not be foiled, he spared no expense at the physical, and mental protection of his labs.

The Labs were located underground, the ground was so fortified by magnetism no psychic beings could penetrate it. It consisted of all the necessities of a lab, computers, test tubes, beakers, experimentation tables, even a housing unit for all the scientists.

A TR grunt approached before Sebastian and Tyson as they were conversing about Jackie's discovery.

"Sirs, it's time."

Sebastian immediately sobered up and waved Tyson away, "We'll finish this later."

Tyson nodded and left the room, while Sebastian followed the grunt.

"Sir," One of the assistants eagerly approached Sebastian, "It's finally happened he's waking up."

"Silence!" he commanded, "We must all be quiet, we don't want another incident like New Island."

The team of scientists immediately quieted, then beeping could be heard. They all looked towards the test tube which held the object of their fascination.

Eyes slowly began to open.

His first though was '_Who am I?' _

He had no memory. He didn't know who he was, where he was or how he got there. He was surrounded by water. He lifted his hands and reached out but he was stopped by an invisible force. (FYI it's actually glass, but he doesn't know it. Picture him in the same situation as Mewtwo when he was born.)

He could hear voices but he couldn't understand what they were saying, finally man approached him. He was of average height and build with short black hair and studious glasses. He was dressed in all gray, he said something, and it felt like a command. Suddenly all the water he was surrounded by was gradually disappearing. He took a deep breath once the water cleared his mouth and nose, and he slumped to the ground once all the water was gone.

His invisible prison was lifted and he could move freely, he looked to the black-haired man that stood before him.

"Who are you?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

The man knelt in front of him and gave him what appeared to be an attempt at a warm smile.

"My name is Sebastian." He answered, "We're very happy to meet you…Riley."

* * *

Well, there you have it! Riley is a clone.

What do you guys think?

R&R pretty please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys. I figured you deserved a quick update. So here's the next chapter.

There's no action yet, I'm going to try to get that in the next chapter.

I hope you enjoy this. Please send reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Avatar, all of which belong to actual writers, producers, and such.

* * *

Ash and the others walked into the Pokemon center for their usual rest stop. It was starting to get dark and they decided to sleep in beds that night.

May stretched her arms out and yawned. "Finally a nice soft bed!"

"C'mon May, sleeping outside is not that bad" Brock insisted.

"Tell that to my back, if I slept outside one more time, I'm sure I wouldn't have gotten up!"

"That's May for ya," Max quipped, "Always the drama queen…OW!"

May had smacked the back of Max's forehead.

Ash chuckled at his friends antics; with Pikachu on his shoulder and Lucario at his side he approached Nurse Joy at the register.

"Hi, my friends and I would like a room please." Ash explained.

Joy nodded, "Of course, if I could see your ID please."

Ash handed her his Pokedex and she checked it into the computer, once his name and face popped up Nurse Joy's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh you're Ash Ketchum?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"There's a call for you."

Ten minutes later Ash and Lucario were in front of the telephone while the others went to the Cafeteria for dinner.

Aaron's face stepped onto the screen and seemed relieved to see their faces. "Ash, Lucario, thank goodness you're alright."

"Hey Dad." Ash greeted.

"You and Lucario have to come to the base right away."

"Why what's wrong?" Ash frowned.

"We've discovered some…disturbing information on our case with Team Rocket." Aaron explained, "I don't want to take any chances with your safety, I've already arranged for you and your friends to be here by morning."

"How are-

His question was answered when he heard the whirring of helicopters outside the pokemon center.

"This might seem extreme," Aaron said, "But I need you to trust me on this."

Ash nodded. "Alright Dad. I guess we'll see you in a bit."

"Be careful Ash. Let me speak to Lucario"

Ash sighed and handed the phone to Lucario, while he went to go gather his friends.

"Master?"

"Lucario, I need you to keep an eye on Ash," Aaron explained. "I almost lost him once; I don't want to risk it happening again."

"You needn't worry Master." Lucario reassured, "Ash has been progressing very well in his training. I doubt he actually needs our protection."

Aaron grinned at his comment. "I'm glad to hear it. I'll see you soon."

Lucario nodded, "Good-bye Master."

* * *

(Meanwhile at GP HQ)

"HE WHAT!"

Everyone in the building could hear Mewtwo's outburst.

Judy and her co-workers were busy examining Dr. Fuji's notes in the lab when they heard.

"So it's safe to say Mewtwo didn't take the news well." One of the scientists remarked.

"You can say that again." Judy returned to her work.

Jackie and Lance had just told Mewtwo the news. He had been meditating for three hours on a platform on the roof of the building. It had a glorious view of the ocean, it was almost 9:00 in the evening, and the midnight blue sky had already fallen, complete with the full moon and thousands of stars.

"Mewtwo calm down." Lance had his hands in a calming gesture.

"How can I possibly calm down when I've found out Giovanni has cloned something…AGAIN!"

"Look I know you're upset," Jackie started.

"Upset doesn't begin to describe what I'm feeling right now." Mewtwo snapped.

Aaron made his way over to the group.

"Did you call Lucario?" Lance asked.

Aaron nodded. "Ash and the others should be here by tomorrow morning."

Mewtwo had calmed somewhat after he heard Ash's name.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Aaron reassured him.

"You really think Team Rocket's gonna try to target Ash?" Jackie asked walking to the railing and leaning his back against it. "He might've dealt with them in the past, but I don't think they're going to pay any attention to him."

"In case you've forgotten, there was an entire organization whose sole purpose was to destroy Ash." Mewtwo said snapping his head in Jackie's direction.

"That was different," Lance remarked, "Malic had a personal grudge against Aaron and the Guardians, and Ash was a direct link to them. For all we know Chris just gave them the DNA without telling Team Rocket where it came from, and even if he did I doubt he would have told them Aaron had a son. It would've ruined any plans he and Malic had."

"All the same, I'd feel better if Ash was here." Aaron said.

"I couldn't agree more with Aaron." Mewtwo said. "Giovanni is merciless; he will do anything in order to achieve his goal including harming innocent lives, and I_ will not _allow Ash to become a part of that."

"So what's our next move?" Jackie asked

"We wait until Ash gets here." Aaron said, "We've all seen his capabilities, I'm sure he and his friends will find a way to help us."

"Let's just hope they can help us without endangering themselves." Jackie joked, "No offense but that kid of yours attracts trouble like metal to a Mangemite."

Aaron smiled in good humor, "He gets that from me, I actually wasn't all that different from Ash when I was his age."

"I don't doubt it." Lance said walking to the doorway. "We should get some rest ourselves we've got a long day ahead of us."

Jackie nodded and pushed of the railing he was leaning against. Aaron almost followed but he noticed Mewtwo looking at the moon.

He walked over to him, "Are you alright?"

"How do you think I feel?" Mewtwo spat bitterly.

Aaron hesitated, but then decided to put his hand on Mewtwo's shoulder. "I know how you feel, after all it's _my _DNA he's using."

"I pity the next clone he creates," Mewtwo said never taking his eyes off the moon, "If only they knew just what type of man he was becoming involved with, If only I had known from the beginning…"

Aaron squeezed his shoulder. "You escaped Mewtwo; he has no hold over you any longer."

"But at what cost?" Mewtwo finally looked at Aaron, "I almost destroyed the world, I almost annihilated humanity, and …Ash…what I did to him…"

He let the sentence fade and gripped his fists.

Aaron gazed at him with a look of pity, "You still haven't forgiven yourself for that have you?"

"How can I?" Mewtwo shoved Aaron's hand away and gripped the railings. "I still don't understand how _he _could forgive me."

"I do." Aaron said, "He saw the good in you, I think deep down Ash always understood the pain you were going through, and instead of becoming angry and hateful towards you he felt hope."

"Hope?" Mewtwo scoffed, "What hope was there for me?"

"You're standing here aren't you?" Aaron said.

"That's only because of Ash." Mewtwo said without thinking.

"Exactly."

Mewtwo looked to Aaron in confusion.

"Mewtwo you've been carrying this pain and anger against Team Rocket for so long," Aaron explained, "but every time you talk about Ash I can see that pain fading little by little."

Mewtwo allowed himself a small smile. "He seems to have that effect on everyone. It's as though he is the embodiment of everything good in this world."

"That's it." Aaron said walking back to Mewtwo and placing a hand on his shoulder once again. "Every time you feel those feelings of hate, I want you to think about Ash. I want you to think of every good thing he's ever done, and remember this Mewtwo, he's gone through trials and pain that none of us can even imagine, and yet he still has the strength to hope, the strength to smile. Despite everything he's been through, he still sees good in this world."

He gave Mewtwo's shoulder one last squeeze and left him alone in his thoughts.

As Mewtwo pondered he realized Aaron was right. The only reason he had changed was because of Ash's influence.

'_If only I had known him then' _he thought.

He walked back into the building waiting to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

Jake was standing on one of the tree arches of Pandora, looking at Polyphemus, the large blue planet which they orbited around, he was pondering about his decision.

His ears perked when he heard rustling sounds. He tensed and turned around, but eased when he saw it was only Neytiri.

"What troubles you my Jake?" She asked putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Do you think I made the right decision?" he asked looking into her eyes, "Am I doing enough to protect our people?"

Neytiri gave him a soft smile, "You are doing what any other leader would do my Jake, we cannot prevent what we cannot predict. Not even Mother is sure what she saw, she doesn't know what Eywa was trying to tell her. I'm sure you will do what is right for the Omaticaya, they have faith in you."

"How can they?" Jake asked looking away from her, "Everything's that happened is my fault."

Neytiri frowned and put her hand under his chin and forced her to look at him. "Listen to me Jake Sully, you were chosen by Eywa to lead us, and you must never question her judgment, she chose _you_. You must have faith in Eywa, just as I have faith in her, and I have faith in you.

Jake smiled and put his hands over hers. "Thank you Neytiri."

She smiled and they kissed softly. She took his hand and led him back to Hometree.

"Come, let us return home."

* * *

Quick explanation

Polyphemus is the big blue-green planet you see in Pandora's sky.

BTW Pandora is actually a moon

I hope you guys enjoyed the Ash/Mewtwo insight. Hopefully there will be more bonding between them.

Til next chappie ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys. Here's another update. Sorry about the lack of action, but this is necessary in the building of my story. I'll try to bring the next update sooner.

I hope you guys like the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, or Pokemon

* * *

_He was standing in the middle of a forest, but it was different. The trees and plants were larger, the animals were like nothing he had ever seen before, and the colors were so much brighter, more luminescent._

_He gazed in wonder at this large forest; he suddenly felt a presence behind him and he turned and was awed by what he saw. The creature stood ten feet tall, his eyes were large and yellow, and his ears were long and slanted, similar to that of a feline. _

_The being walked towards him and reached out with its four-fingered palm. He reached out with his own, and the moment their hands touched he felt…something. It was indescribable as to what he was seeing, what he was feeling._

"_Oel ngati kameie" it said._

"Wake up! Wake Up Wake Up!" Max kept shouting, "We're here!"

Ash jolted awake and looked around. He was in the helicopter. He and the others had slept while it flew to the base. He could see from the brightness of the day it was the late morning or early noon. He could see the GC headquarters below them. He also saw that Brock, and May were up as well, he seemed to be the only one who overslept. Even Pikachu was awake and content in sitting in Max's lap.

"Are you alright?"

Ash turned to see Lucario looking at him with a strange expression on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ash said

Lucario raised an eyebrow.

Ash just sighed, he knew better than to lie to Lucario.

"I'll tell you later." He said quietly so no one could overhear him.

Lucario nodded and turned his attention back to the window.

The helicopter finally landed on the platform of the roof where Lance, Jackie, and Judy were waiting for them.

Everyone exited the helicopter and ran to greet the iconic heroes of the pokemon world. Ash stayed behind the group looking around searching for a face, and then he turned at the sound of a door opening.

Ash saw Aaron at the doorway and couldn't contain the smile that threatened to burst. Aaron turned and saw Ash, and his smile had rivaled Ash's.

Ash ran towards Aaron and wrapped his arms around his chest and hugged him tight, he buried his face into Aaron's chest. He didn't realize how much he had missed Aaron until just now.

"I'm really glad to see you." Ash said, his voice muffled by Aaron's shirt.

Aaron returned the hug with equal if not more force. He held the back of Ash's head in a fierce grip and had his other arm wrapped around Ash's back.

Lucario stayed in the background allowing father and son their moment, but his eyes met Aaron's and both understood the greeting.

Aaron finally released Ash and turned to Lucario. "It's good to see you Lucario."

"And you as well Master." Lucario replied.

Aaron smiled and turned to address the rest of Ash's friends. "I'm glad to see that you're all safe and I know that you have a lot of questions, but first why don't you go inside for some food and rest. I'm sure you're all exhausted from the helicopter ride."

Judy stepped forward and smiled. "Let's go kids; after we eat I'll take you guys on a tour around the Base.

Her hand was suddenly grasped by Brock. "I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, to prove my endless devotion and love."

This was met with a smack from Judy, and a hit from Brock's Croagunk. Everyone one the platform sweatdropped as Brock was dragged away from Judy.

"Alright then!" Judy smiled brightly acting as though Brock didn't just hit on her, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," Max said enthusiastically, "Let's go!"

With that said, everyone in the group had followed Judy to the mess hall to have lunch.

The mess hall looked like any other cafeteria. It was no different from any other cafeteria. It served all the usual dishes people liked to eat, pizza, hamburgers, fries, rice, salad bars, sandwiches, and hot dogs.

They received their food, and sat at a table near the door and they began to talk about what everyone had been up to so far. Judy was explaining how the GC had been progressing.

"…and so far the merging of the G-men and Rangers has gone off really well, and we're getting a lot of applications in for new recruits." Judy explained as she ate her fruit salad.

"That sounds great," Max cried with obvious admiration.

Judy smiled at his excitement, he was only a kid he didn't yet know about the harsh realities of the world. To him being a Ranger or a G-man was all about adventure and excitement and the good guys always winning. None of these kids knew what it was like to have the fate of another life on their hands, well only one of them knew.

She glanced in Ash's direction and saw that he was talking amicably with Aaron; they seemed to be catching up on lost time. She was amazed by the fact that Ash could still maintain the outlook of a kid despite the things that he had witnessed and taken part in.

Time had flown by very quickly during lunch and she was that two hours had gone by; she looked towards Jackie and saw him give her the signal. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright guys," She said standing up and clapping her hands, "Why don't I take you guys on that tour that I promised you.

Before Ash could get up and follow them Aaron put a hand on his shoulder and gave a subtle shake of his head. Ash immediately understood and stayed seated. Brock noticed that Ash and Lucario hadn't gotten up like the rest of them.

"Aren't you guys coming?" he asked.

Ash shook his head, "No thanks I'm just going to hand around my dad for awhile."

"Pika?" Pikachu had a questioning look in his eyes.

Ash nodded towards the group. "It's okay Pikachu; go on ahead, I'll catch up with you guys."

Pikachu nodded and jumped on Brock's shoulder and. Once he was gone Ash's face grew serious. "What's going on?"

Aaron sighed. As always Ash was more insightful and perceptive than they gave him credit for. "Come with us first. We need to discuss this somewhere in private."

Ash nodded and quickly stood up to follow him and the others. Two turns and riding down 5 floors in the elevator, they finally reached their spot.

Lance flipped some switches and the lights came on. It appeared to be a secret room, a room just for them. It had a computer that took almost ¾ of the wall. There was also a long rectangular table with eight chairs. Aaron gestured for Ash to sit down. Ash did so while Lucario had settled himself in the chair next to Ash. Aaron took the other seat next to him. Jackie and Lance opted to stay standing while they explained things.

"For the past few weeks," Jackie began "we've been keeping an eye on Team Rocket; they've become a lot more aggressive with their tactics and goals. About a week ago I went undercover to infiltrate their most recent base, Mewtwo went along with me. The cover didn't last long, but I managed to gain most of the notes from the labs."

"What was in the notes?" Ash asked.

Aaron sighed with his eyes closed and his head down. He looked back up and began explaining.

"It was a clone." He said, "Giovanni's beginning his closing experiments again."

Ash's felt as though his stomach had fallen through the floor. It was worse than he had imagined.

"What's he cloning?" he asked reluctantly.

There was a moment of silence before anyone answered. Finally Aaron broke the silence.

"Me." He answered. "He's been cloning me."

"What?" Ash jumped to his feet. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah that was our reaction too." Jackie said.

To say that Ash was shocked was the understatement of the year. Cloning Pokemon was one thing…but to clone a _human_. It was…unimaginable. He never thought Team Rocket would take it this far.

"How's Mewtwo?" Ash asked. Knowing that this was a sore subject Ash was worried for the Pokemon.

"He took it…as well as expected." Jackie answered.

"Why are they even cloning my Dad to begin with?" Ash asked.

"We don't know." Lance said, "Jackie's cover was blown before we could find out anything else. All we do know is that this cloning process is progressing a lot faster than Mewtwo's ever did."

"Why's that?" Ash raised his eyebrow.

"Could be anything," Lance shrugged his shoulders, "His aura, new technology, for all we know Chris could have been working for them while he was working for Malic."

Ash's fists tightened at Chris's name, he didn't want to admit it but he still had nightmares about his experience with the Hunters. Only Lucario knew about this, and Ash had begged him not to tell Aaron.

"What do you need me to do?" Ash asked.

"No." an abrupt voice cut in.

Ash looked at Aaron in surprise. He had never known him to have that kind of voice.

"You're not here to do anything involving this case." Aaron said standing up, "You and your friends are here for safety reasons only. If Team Rocket has my DNA, there's no telling what else they know."

Just as Ash was about to protest, he felt Lucario's paw tighten on his wrist. Ash looked back to find Lucario shaking his head. Ash kept his mouth shut knowing it was pointless to argue, especially with the look Aaron had on his face.

"Why can't my friends know about this?" Ash asked.

"Ash what you know is very private information." Lance explained, "Nobody except for us and Judy even know the details about this mission. Everyone else in the Corps only knows that we're investigating Team Rocket."

"You don't trust them?" Ash asked. Then realization dawned on them. "It's because of Chris isn't it?"

"We can't make the same mistake twice." Jackie said, "We have to be extra careful with the information that we have. I'm not saying we can't trust your friends, but we can't have them talking about the case with just anyone. We know they wouldn't intentionally endanger us, but for all we know there's a leak from Team Rocket just waiting to take us down."

Ash sighed in resignation, "I guess that makes sense."

"Ash please try to understand this." Aaron said grabbing Ash's shoulders. "We're not trying to keep you out because we don't think you can do this. We're doing this to keep you safe."

"I've gone through situations like this before!" Ash argued.

"My point exactly!" Aaron said hotly.

"Maybe we should leave." Lance suggested gesturing to Jackie to follow him to the elevator.

"Yeah, maybe Judy needs help on that tour." Jackie stood up following Lance to the elevator.

Aaron sighed putting his hand towards his forehead. "Ash, I know that you've faced situations like this before, and I think because of this everyone forgets the fact that you're still just a child."

"I'm not just a kid Dad!" Ash said raising his voice. "I can handle myself just fine!"

"Maybe so but nevertheless you are still just a child." Aaron said. "I'm not risking your safety for any reason whatsoever."

"Dad-

"I'm not losing you again!" Aaron said finally losing his temper.

His shout had shocked Ash into silence. Aaron realized what he had just done, and took a deep breath to calm himself down. When he open his eyes, Ash still had a look of disbelief in his face, and Aaron was sad to see a little bit of fear in his eyes as well.

Aaron grasped Ash's shoulders again, and bent down so he could look at Ash in the eyes.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me," he said softly, "Watching you being kidnapped, and having your aura stolen while not being able to stop him. I know you feel like I'm overreacting, but I am your father Ash. My greatest priority is your safety, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to ensure that. Please Ash just trust me, and let us handle this. _Please_."

Ash simply nodded, he had no idea Aaron had felt this kind of anguish, he didn't want him to be even more stressed out that he already was.

"Okay." He said. He could see the gratitude and relief in Aaron's eyes once he said those worlds. He was suddenly pulled into another hug by Aaron, which he returned quickly.

Aaron quickly pulled himself together. "So, how has your training been going?"

Before Ash could answer Lucario's voice broke in.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Ten minutes later they were out in the gym with Ash and Aaron on opposing sides. Lucario was acting as referee. He raised his arm in signal

"Go!"

Both Aaron and Ash charged at each other with their hands pulsing with aura, both shot aura bolts at the same time causing a huge explosion of smoke everywhere. It was dark enough that the naked eye wouldn't be able to see anything. Luckily Ash was pretty skilled in his Aura sight. He saw that Aaron was just about to deliver a fly kick. He blocked it with his arm and threw another Aura Bolt at Aaron's stomach. Aaron wasn't quick enough to stop him, so he literally flew across the gym and hit the wall with a thud. It took a moment for him to regain his breath, Ash and Lucario quickly ran to him to make sure he was alright.

Once Aaron regained his breath back he began laughing straight away. "You never cease to amaze me Ash."

Ash smiled at Aaron's pride, glad he could please him.

"That was so cool!"

They turned to see Max, May, and the rest of the tour group watching them. Max as always was jumping up and down animatedly.

"That was so awesome!" he said excitedly, "Could you do it again? Will you show me how you do it? What's it like to shoot all that aura stuff?"

"Max calm down," May said, "Give Ash some breathing room."

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped off Brock's shoulder and happily hugged Ash.

Ash started laughing, "I'm glad to see you too Pikachu."

"Ash why don't you go join Judy and the others for the tour." Aaron suggested, "I need to speak with Lucario about something."

Ash raised his eyebrow suspiciously, but he did as Aaron suggested and followed Judy and the others into the building.

Once Ash was gone Aaron's face grew serious. "Lucario be honest with me. How has Ash been coping?"

Lucario sighed. "He's been having nightmares at least once or twice a week. He keeps insisting that nothing is wrong, that he's not bothered by them. But I can see the fatigue in his eyes. He begged me not to tell you, he didn't want to worry you."

Aaron's eyes gave a sad expression, "He really is too considerate for his own good. He always worries about others before he worries about himself."

"He's taken to meditating very well," Lucario explained, "He has a very rare connection with everything he touches once he begins. He actually appears to be improving in his aura training and his resting methods whenever he meditates."

"I'm glad to hear it." Aaron said with relief, but as soon as he saw the uneasy look Lucario had.

"What is it Lucario?" Aaron asked, "I know that look."

"During the helicopter ride we had, Ash started to have dreams," Lucario said. "He wouldn't tell me what they were because his friends were there. But something tells me his dream was about the First Teacher."

Aaron stiffened. "How does he know about the First Teacher Lucario? You know that information is privileged."

"I'm sure Ash is more than qualified to be trusted with that information," Lucario said hotly, surprisingly defensive of Ash. "Especially with all of the feats he's accomplished."

"I'm only concerned about Ash Lucario." Aaron said, "I just don't want him to be overwhelmed by everything."

"I'm just as worried about his safety as you are Aaron," Lucario said, "He doesn't need to be protected from everything that moves."

"You surprise me Lucario," Aaron said, "I didn't think you could use sarcasm."

"I suppose I've been spending too much time with Ash." Lucario said in amusement.

Aaron sighed and took a seat on a nearby bench. "Do you think I'm failing as a father?"

"You've only known about Ash for three months Sir Aaron," Lucario replied, "Look at the progress you've made with him in such a short time. You mustn't be so hard on yourself."

"Thank you Lucario," Aaron stated. "You always know what to say."

"We should go," Lucario said. "Maybe we can meet with Judy and the others."

Night had already fallen. Ash and his friends were each assigned a room of their own. It had all the basic necessities, a bed, a desk, and a lamp. Ash also had sliding glass doors, with a balcony outside where he got a gorgeous view of the moon and ocean.

Pikachu had already fallen asleep on the bed, but Ash was wide awake. He had gotten comfortable and had taken off his cap, shoes, and hoodie. He was sitting on the floor with his sketchbook. Not a lot of people knew that he could draw; right now he was drawing what he had seen in his dream. He used the moonlight that was coming through the sliding glass doors, but a shadow suddenly blocked it out. He looked up to see a familiar figure towering over him.

He smiled as he went to open the window. "Hey Mewtwo."

Mewtwo quietly stepped in the room and couldn't help but smile in return. "Hello Ash, how are you?"

"I'm alright." Ash answered picking up his sketchbook from the floor and placing it on his desk.

He turned to face Lucario "I'm more worried about you though. I heard about the cloning, Team Rocket's doing"

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about it." Mewtwo said.

Ash nodded, then he looked hesitant. "Mewtwo, could I ask you something?"

Mewtwo was surprised, but once he saw the pain in Ash's eyes he quickly nodded.

"Of course. You can talk to me about anything.

Ash appeared to be struggling with something. He didn't know why but he felt like he could confide in Mewtwo with anything. He didn't even feel that way with Lucario or Aaron. Finally he gave in and spilled everything. His nightmares, his fears during the time his aura was taken, and the strange dreams he had been having since Lucario had told him about the First Teacher. Of course he didn't actually mention the First Teacher, he didn't want to betray Lucario's trust.

Mewtwo listened intently, not once interrupting Ash. Once Ash was done, all he could do was say, "I'm sorry."

Surprisingly Ash felt comforted by those words. While Mewtwo wasn't much of a talker, Ash felt a lot better that Mewtwo had just listened and not commented anything at all. Suddenly he felt tired.

"Thanks for listening Mewtwo," he said, "but I'm really tired right now."

"You should rest." Mewtwo said.

He guided Ash into the bed and helped him into the bed. Ash was asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. Mewtwo quickly pulled the covers over his body and brushed the bangs out of his eyes. He looked over at the desk and saw the sketchbook. He walked over and picked it up, he was surprised by how well it was drawn. But the images he drew perplexed him. What was this strange land that he had seen in his dreams, and why didn't he talk to Lucario or Aaron about it.

He looked back to Ash, who was sleeping peacefully.

'_Don't worry Ash,' _he thought_, 'I'll protect you.'_

_

* * *

_

There you have it folks. I promise more will be revealed in the next chapter. And there will definitely be more action!

Til, then people.

PLEASE PLEASE leave reviews. I love hearing your opinions.

I hope you liked the mewtwo and ash interaction.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello people!

I know! I know It's been a long time. Please Forgive me! I was a little distracted by my other story, I'm starting to get into a Young Justice/Red Hood phase. Check it out if you like that stuff. If not, it's cool.

I hope this chapter makes up for my absence.

Read n Review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or avatar or the characters. If I did Lucario, Aaron and Tsu'tey would still be alive!

Anyhoo! enjoy :)

* * *

Sebastian walked quietly through the corridors deep in thought. Riley was adjusting to his new lifestyle quickly. As a clone of Aaron, he seemed to have inherited all of his knowledge of aura. He was just as skilled as Aaron when it came to using aura as well.

Sebastian had him under constant observation, trying to see the limits of aura. Riley may know how to use the aura, but he had no knowledge of the Aura itself.

Considering the Massacre that had occurred over three hundred years ago, the information of Aura was limited. It appears as though the reports were accurate when they said all Aura Users were destroyed. After the massacre many had tried and failed at trying to harness Aura, as far as the history books went, once the Massacre had occurred all traces of the Aura had disappeared.

Until four months ago.

Chris had sent him valuable information, including footage of possibly the only three Aura users left in the world. Pictures of Lucario, Aaron, and Ash had appeared on the screen.

Sebastian gave a dismissive scoff. He had bigger things to worry about than them. He pressed a few more keys and a few pictures of some stone tablets had appeared. They were from the ruins of the Temple of the Guardians, taken before they could be apprehended by Cameron's authorities. The stone tablets carried a legend of The First Teacher, according to them he was the very first user of Aura.

In some stories he was described as a God, in others he was an extraterrestrial Pokemon, whatever the case was he was known to the Guardians as the First Teacher. When he had arrived on earth he was treated with hostility and fear. Many had tried to harm the creature, but every time they had tried to initiate contact with it he shot, what they described, beams of fire from his hands. The creature remained isolated for about five years before a human was actually brave enough to approach it. As luck would have it, the first person to approach the creature was Aaron's ancestor, Aidan. Their relationship was rocky at first, but once they began to truly trust each other the creature had accepted him wholeheartedly and even taught him the ways of the Aura.

Alongside Aidan, the creature had taken twelve more students in order to teach them the ways of the Aura, but it was no easy task. In fact rumor was that the disciples had undergone some form of metamorphosis which made them more compatible with the First Teacher. Some would even go as far as saying that they were modified to carry the First Teacher's DNA, but it was never proven.

Ten years they had trained together in an isolated training area, but the trials were hard for the Teacher. After ten years, Life became too much for him and he finally passed on. His students were heartbroken, but they honored him by burying him in their training ground which was now known as the Tree of Beginning.

It was this group of men that became the first Guardians. Their mission and goal was to protect the land from evil, however after ten years of training with his students the First Teacher

As Sebastian read the stories he couldn't help but be intrigued, once the death of their Teacher had occurred the Guardians began to thrive and recruit more people. But that was as far as the story went. The tablets and Archives never specified the training methods for the Guardians, people could only speculate what type of training had occurred.

Luckily for Sebastian he didn't have to speculate. He had something even better.

He stopped at the doorways and they opened easily for them. The room was empty save for one pressurized glass container.

"Hello Celebi." He looked to the other container. "Mew

* * *

_"Come." it was saying, "Come."_

Ash awoke with a start; he looked around and realized that it was just another dream. He sighed and threw the covers off of him. These dreams he kept having were getting more intense, sometimes he dreamt of the forest and the creature, other times he was just surrounded by purple light, and a woman's voice was speaking to him. As he was making his bed he noticed that Pikachu wasn't in the room. He figured that Pikachu had gone down to get a head start at breakfast. Ash chuckled at the thought: Pikachu did love their apples.

Ash and his friends had been staying at the GC's headquarters for a week now. Normally Aaron, Lance, and Jackie were off-base trying to find any leads to what Team Rocket was planning, but so far there were nothing but dead ends. Ash had usually spent his days training with Lucario and Mewtwo. He was so focused on his training sessions that he didn't realize that he didn't see much of his friends; Brock was so impressed by the Galley and the Pokemon Center he spent all of his free time there. May and Max had actually started getting attached to Judy so they became her defacto assistants.

Ash made his way toward the cafeteria where he would eat at his usual table. Breakfast was the only time the group would actually spend time together. He saw with a pang of disappointment that Aaron and the other men weren't there; they probably hadn't gotten back from their mission yet. Lucario and Mewtwo never ate indoors; they always preferred to eat their breakfast the natural way. He grabbed his tray and walked to their table.

"Hey Ash!" May greeted as she cheerily waved him over.

"Hey guys." Ash took his seat next to Brock and began eating his food. "How have things been going with Judy?"

"It's great!" May gushed, "She's amazing! I mean all the stuff she knows and the experiments she's working on! Did you know that she invented every single gadget that the Guardian Corps. Not to mention that she's a trained medicalist, and she's got a black belt in twelve different styles of martial arts!"

Ash sweatdropped as May continued to babble on about her new hero. It got to a point where she didn't even pay attention to who she was speaking to. Suddenly he noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Max?" he asked.

"Huh?" May looked to the empty seat next to her. "Oh, he wasn't feeling too good last night, so Judy sent him off to bed early. He's probably still asleep in his room."

Although Ash accepted her explanation, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Jackie yawned and stretched out his arms in the pilot's seat. He had been up for twelve hours straight. They had been up all night for yet another lead, but like all the other ones it was nothing but a dead end. He looked back to see Lance and Aaron asleep in the passenger seats, he figured he'd let them sleep. Last night was a rough night for them; they barely had enough time to make a stop at the base to restock on supplies. They would be gone for another two days. He had seen Mewtwo brooding on the balcony, he was about to call him over and invite him on the mission, but then he realized that the balcony he was brooding on wasn't his own but Ash's.

It didn't surprise Jackie, ever since Ash and his friends had come to the base Mewtwo had hardly left Ash's side. He even refused to come on anymore missions as long as Ash was at the base.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rustle. He quickly snapped to attention and unbuckled his belt. He reached into his pocket and took out his taser. He quietly moved to the back of the helicopter, and he saw movement in a blanket among the boxes. He very slowly approached it, and then with the greatest stealth possible he snatched the blanket and threw it off the boxes.

He was truly shocked by what he found.

"Eh he he he." Max laughed nervously with his arm behind his head, "Hi."

"Pika." Pikachu was equally as nervous on Max's lap.

Jackie blinked once, then twice. He rubbed his eyes to make sure the fatigue wasn't making him hallucinate.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Ash was currently training with both Lucario and Mewtwo. While Lucario was reluctant to allow Mewtwo to train Ash, Ash had pointed out that he needed to learn to defend himself from any possible threat, which meant he should learn different styles of defense. Once Ash had pointed that out, Lucario finally gave in.

Right now Ash was practicing his hand to hand combat with Mewtwo. He thought it would be interesting to learn how to use his Aura against a psychic type, but Mewtwo was still reluctant to use his full power against Ash. However, even though he usually fought with his psychic abilities, he was very skilled in hand to hand combat.

Ash repeatedly blocked blow after blow, Mewtwo was not only strong he was fast. Finally Ash had formed an Aura Bolt and hurled it at Mewtwo. Mewtwo's eyes widened at the unexpected attack but he was able to dodge it. Barely.

Lucario was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed observing the spar. Even though Ash had forgiven Mewtwo, Lucario was still wary of him. He had no doubt that Mewtwo would protect Ash; he was more concerned with his self-control.

Suddenly Ash was lifted into the air, but Lucario didn't panic. He knew Mewtwo would never hurt Ash. Not intentionally.

Ash was levitated about twenty feet above the ground struggling against his invisible bindings, and kicking his legs.

"What's the matter Ash?" Mewtwo mocked playfully. "I thought you wanted me to use my Psychic abilities."

"Just you wait Mewtwo." Ash continued to struggle, suddenly he got an idea. He remained completely still and calm, his eyes were closed in concentration. Mewtwo was perplexed, but he didn't release his hold. He began to feel a pull in the back of his mind but he ignored it. Ash's eyes suddenly flew open and his irises were pulsing with blue light.

Mewtwo felt the pull in his mind growing stronger, suddenly he felt a direct connection with his telekinesis and it broke the bonds. Ash dropped to the ground, but he used and Aura bolt to cushion his fall, once he stood up disbelief was written on his face. Mewtwo's eyes widened as he looked towards Ash, then he looked to Lucario.

Mewtwo's eyes met Lucario's which held the same amount of awe.

"Ash did you do that?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah," Ash said, disbelief lacing his voice as well.

"You...entered my mind." Mewtwo realized, "But how? I didn't think it was an ability of an Aura user."

"It's not." Lucario stated, "No Aura user has ever been able to actually enter the mind of any person."

Ash looked down in shame. "I'm sorry; I just remembered the _Tsahaylu_ meditation techniques that Lucario taught me. And I thought if I could connect to all the life that surrounded me, I figured I could give it a try with Mewtwo. I wasn't trying to control you or anything; I just thought maybe I could break the bonds Mewtwo had over me if I was connected to him."

Lucario's eyes widened as he realized what Ash did made sense. But he was still processing what had happened; none of the Guardian's had ever thought to use Tirey Tsahaylu like that.

"What is Tsahaylu?" Mewtwo asked.

Lucario ignored his question and looked towards Ash, "Ash that was impressive thinking, but I don't think you should attempt to do it anymore, at least not until we've discussed it with your father."

Ash began to nod, but suddenly he clutched his head and started to cry out in pain. Both Pokemon were at his side in an instant.

"Ash what's wrong?" Lucario asked

"Are you alright?" Mewtwo said at the same time.

But Ash couldn't hear them, he was only aware of the visions coming to him.

_"Are you sure about this?" Tyson asked as he flew the helicopter._

_"Of course I am!" Sebastian snapped in the passenger's seat, "The only way we can harness the true power of Aura is if we use the Extractor to absorb the power of the Tree of Beginning."_

_"It's not even a real tree; it's just a bunch of rocks." Tyson said, "How can you be sure that we can get this so-called power from that tree."_

_"The Tree of Beginning is the very source of the Guardian's past." Sebastian explained, "From every tablet and archive I've read, the Tree of Beginning is the only constant, not to mention that it is the burial ground of the First Teacher."_

_"You lost me there Doc." Tyson said._

_"Enough explanations we must hurry, we can't let anyone get wind of this. Especially the Guardians." Sebastian said. He looked back towards Riley_

_"Ready to go Riley." Sebastian asked._

_"Of course sir!" Riley replied._

_"Excellent!" Sebastian said, as the helicopter prepared to make a landing "We've finally arrived!"_

_(End Vision)_

Ash was suddenly aware of someone shaking him. He bolted up and he looked towards Mewtwo and Lucario.

"We have to get to Cameron!" he cried, "We have to go _Right Now!_"

Lance and Aaron were currently flying the helicopter while Jackie was giving the lecture of a lifetime. They found the situation a little discerning, Jackie was the last person they expected to give anybody a lecture, but he was doing a good job of it so far.

"What on earth were you thinking!" Jackie ranted as he paced the helicopter, "Do you have any idea how dangerous this stunt was? What if we were attacked! What if you had gotten hurt? How would we have explained that to your sister?"

Max's eyes began to water as he tried to hold his tears in. "I'm Sorry."

Jackie sighed and knelt to Max's level. "Look kid, I'm not mad, I was just worried. I get why you would want to be a Guardian, but it's not all fun and games. There's some serious stuff we have to deal with when we take this job, stuff that kids like you should never have to face. "

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have snuck in," Max hung his head in shame. "I saw the helicopter and I thought it would be cool to look inside. Pikachu saw me and went in to try and stop me. We were just about to get out when you guys came back in; hiding seemed like the best idea. I just wanted to be a Guardian like you guys."

He gently grasped Max's arms. "Trust me, when you're old enough, I know you're going to make a great Guardian."

Max visibly brightened me when Jackie said that. Their conversation was interrupted by Lance's outburst.

Lance's comm beeped in his ear. "Yes...What! When! Yeah, we're on our way."

Jackie turned to face the others. "What's going on?"

"It's Ash." Lance said as he turned the helicopter, "He, Mewtwo and Lucario teleported off the base."

"Where did they go?" Aaron demanded.

"They said something about going to Cameron; they were going to the Tree of Beginning." Lance explained

Aaron sighed, "Why does he have to do these things?"

"He's your son." Jackie said, "Isn't that explanation enough?"

Ash, Lucario, and Mewtwo had teleported to the Tree of Beginning, everything seemed quiet. Ash wasted no time; he began to run up the trail to the Tree's heart.

"Ash wait!" Lucario called running after him with Mewtwo in pursuit.

"I can't." Ash called back, "Celebi and Mew are in trouble, and who knows what Team Rocket has planned for her."

"We should have waited for Aaron and the others." Lucario said to Mewtwo. "Coming here alone was a bad idea."

"You know how impulsive Ash is." Mewtwo said, "Besides I've already contacted Judy, and she's informed me that Aaron and the others are on their way, they should be here soon."

"What are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Keep him alive." Mewtwo said simply.

The Team Rocket grunts had finally assembled the last of the Extractor. The Extractor looked like a large laser, with a seat at the end which held the controls and levers for the machine. Tyson and Sebastian had gathered a small army of about fifty men as back-up.

Sebastian had ordered the men to place shield generators in ever doorway. Once activated they generated shield of dark energy meant to keep any living thing out. Which included humans, pokemon and the tree's orange cells. Their worth had been proven as he saw a few orange cells trying to get in, but the shields stopped them.

Right now Sebastian had assembled his operation in the Tree's heart. It was the same chamber where Ash and Lucario had worked together to save the Tree, ultimately resulting in Lucario's sacrifice. It was still the same, a round cavern with rock walls surrounded by crystals. At the center of the cavern was the Tree's heart. A formation of crystals on the floor and the ceiling connecting one another.

"It's a good thing Chris sent me the blueprints for Malic's machine." Sebastian said walking to the Extractor with Riley standing dutifully at his side.

"I still don't get what we're doing here." Tyson stated, he had Celebi's and Mew's glass containers tucked under each arm. Both were struggling to get out.

"I already told you enough questions; put those containers in the Extractor." Sebastian ordered.

Tyson did as he was told, grumbling while he was doing it. Once he put the containers in the Extractor, the machine was completely assembled.

Sebastian walked to the seat of the Extractor and began to push a few buttons and levers. His hand rested at one particularly large lever, he aimed the tip of the laser towards the ceiling where the heart was.

"Phase one of Extraction: Begin" he stated as he pulled the lever. A beam of light started to form at the tip and then the laser shot towards the heart.

At that same moment, Ash, Mewtwo and Lucario had arrived in the doorway. Ash ran head on, not realizing the shields were in place. He was met with an excruciating pain as he was shocked and flew back. Lucario and Mewtwo had both caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Lucario asked immediately.

Ash shook his head to shake off the stupor. "I'm fine, but what was that?"

Mewtwo slowly walked to the shields and cautiously put one finger to the shield. He winced as he was shocked.

"Energy shields." he said rubbing his finger. "We won't be able to enter so easily."

"Can we break through them?" Ash asked.

"They're immune to psychic attacks" Mewtwo said, "I don't think I can, but maybe you two could."

"Let me." Lucario said putting his arm in front of Ash, "It appears to be similar to what Malic used."

He walked in front of the shield and placed his hands in front of him. He began to produce Aura Bolts, as they touched the shields they began to spark dangerously, but Lucario pursued.

After a moment, the shields broke. "Let's go." Lucario said as they all ran inside.

Ash looked on and to his horror saw a laser aimed at the Heart; he reacted without thinking and fired an Aura Bolt.

Sebastian smiled in anticipation as the laser fired but before it could hit the Heart a blue sphere shot out of nowhere and disrupted the laser. Sebastian looked towards the right and saw Ash, Mewtwo and Lucario running into the chamber. He looked to Tyson.

"Stop them!" He commanded.

Tyson nodded and ran towards them with the rest of the Team Rocket grunts. Ash, and the others wasted no time, they began to fight.

"I will deal with the ones that are armed." Mewtwo said flying ahead. "You two release Celebi and Mew."

Ash and Lucario had refrained from using their Aura against the unarmed men, and used their regular combat skills. About half of them had been armed with Dark Sphere cannons, which Mewtwo, who was a little too zealous, dealt with them.

Ash had flipped over one of the grunts and landed a drop-kick to the other as he tried to reach Mew and Celebi, Lucario was no different as he delivered punch and kick to all the men that stood in his way. Soon enough, their half was down for the count and Ash and Lucario ran towards Sebastian and the Machine once they had defeated any men who stood in their way.

"Riley!" Sebastian barked as he focused on the machine. Riley immediately leapt to action and started throwing Aura bolts on the spot, Ash and Lucario quickly dodged them. They were momentarily stunned as they saw the resemblance between him and Aaron, but hearing Celebi's and Mew's cries of pain sobered them up.

"Free Mew and Celebi!" Lucario ordered as he powered his own bolt, "I will keep him busy."

Ash nodded and hurried to the glass chambers. Lucario leapt high into the air and threw another Bolt in retaliation to Riley. He held up a shield to block Lucario's sphere.

Ash was nearly to the glass chambers, but a strange sound halted him. He looked towards the tip and to his horror saw that Sebastian was aiming at the Heart again.

He gave a desperate look to Celebi who nodded in understanding.

"Protect the Heart!" She said to him, "We'll be fine, but keep the heart safe."

Ash nodded and quickly ran in front of the Heart with his arms spread out. "Stop it! Leave them alone!"

"Insignificant Child." Sebastian growled. "Fine then, you want to play the hero, see if you can stop this."

He suddenly aimed the laser at Ash, who didn't falter from his spot; he just powered his Aura and stood ready to fight. Right when Sebastian fired, Ash fired a beam of Aura right back. They were at a standstill, both evenly matched.

"Not bad." Sebastian said to himself. "But let's see if you can handle it with its strength increased."

He turned the knob which controlled the power level and increased it ten-fold. Ash stood firm, but beads of sweat started to form as he tried to maintain his power.

'I won't give up' Ash thought, 'I have to protect the Tree'

Sebastian smirked in confidence, but it faltered when he saw that Ash's energy was starting to push the laser back.

"Enough of this!" he snarled, "Play time is over!"

He reached for the knob again and pushed it to full power, the laser started to give off warning alarms and it halted its attack as it started to power up. Ash abruptly stopped his attack once he saw that the laser had stopped. He dropped to his knees in exhaustion and started to breath heavily. He looked up when he heard the alarms; a ball of light was growing bigger by the second.

"Say good-bye child!" Sebastian said as he released the laser.

Several things happened in that instance.

"No!" Celebi cried, she closed her eyes and tapped into her time-traveling abilities and channeled it into the laser.

Mewtwo flew in front of Ash and grabbed him, just as the laser hit them...

The Heart began to glow and pulse with a greenish-blue energy.

A flash of light blinded all of them.

The light disappeared.

And along with it, Ash and Mewtwo were gone as well.

* * *

So...how was it?

Please Please Review.

BTW: There's a picture of the Tree's Heart on my Profile. Check it out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Avatar, Pokemon, or the show itself and all that crap that I'm supposed to say.

Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm trying to get them in earlier, but if you've seen my profile, you'll notice that I've got three other stories to handle.

Anyway's a few explanations

_/word/_ this is the Navi speaking their language.

"word" is english

_'thought'_ is internal thinking

That's about all I got.

But now onto the chapter. Please enjoy and review

I'm serious. REVIEW!

AN: To those who are rereading this or to those who just got here, I forgot to add one last detail. Ash can breathe the Pandora air because of his aura. So to anyone who's confused about that, there's your answer. It'll go into more detail about it in the next chapter.

So til then.

* * *

Almost immediately as soon as they left, Aaron, Jackie, and Lance barged into the cavern with Max and Pikachu in tow. They took in the sight and saw a tired and battered Lucario, a type of laser machine going into overload, and a bunch of TR grunts lying on the floor groaning in pain.

"What the heck happened here?" Jackie asked.

Lance suddenly gave a startled cry as he recognized Sebastian and Tyson.

"What's going on?" Max asked clutching Pikachu even tighter.

Lance turned back to Max, "Go hide. Find a formation of rocks you can hide behind, away from here. Pikachu, keep Max safe."

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded in agrrement and led Max away from the cavern.

All Aaron could focus on however was the man who was his exact mirror image who was staring back at him in shock as well.

Once Sebastian had regained composure, he looked back at the ray and cursed at the fact that it was maxed out on power. However he failed to notice the two empty containers on either side of the machine. He looked back to his men and saw Lance, Aaron and Jackie, all ready for a fight. He assessed the situation and decided to retreat.

"Everybody retreat right now!" he barked.

Immediatley the grunts were scurrying to get out. The only ones who didn't move were Tyson and Riley.

"What are you two waiting for!" he barked, "Get moving!"

"Doc?" Tyson said with his cannon poised in his hands, reluctant to leave the battle.

"Never mind them! We'll get them later!" Sebastian said, "Riley give us some cover."

Riley finally came out of his stupor and nodded and blasted two aura bolts at the ground causing dust to come up.

The three men covered their faces with their arms to shield themselves from the dust.

Once the smoke cleared up, only Lucario remained on the ground. Aaron quickly rushed over to him.

"Lucario." He called out shaking him lightly, "Lucario are you alright?"

Lucario struggled to open his eyes, he finally woke up and felt disoriented.

"What happened?" he asked as he sat up and held a hand to his head.

"Lucario, where is Ash?" Aaron asked anxiously.

Lucario's eyes flew open as everything came back to him at once. The fight, Celebi and Mew, the laser and finally Mewtwo and Ash.

"No!" he stood up quickly and looked around hoping to find a sign of them, but no such luck.

"Lucario what's wrong?" Aaron asked, starting to panic. "Where's Ash?"

"There was a laser," Lucario said, looking as though he couldn't believe what happened. "Mew and Celebi were inside, he used their abilities to power it. He aimed it at the Heart, but Ash stood in front of it and used his aura to defend it. The professor suddenly uses it at full power and shoots it at Ash, but Mewtwo flew in front of him then they...they disappeared."

"Disappeared how?" Aaron asked desperately.

"I don't know!" Lucario suddenly snapped, "I don't know how! All I know is that once that laser shot them they were gone!"

"Hey!" Jackie suddenly cried, "Losing our temper isn't going to sovle anything, we need to calm down if we're going to get to the bottom of this."

"We can help." a voice suddenly said behind them.

They turned to find Mew supporting Celebi, both looking exhausted.

"How did you get out?" Lucario asked.

"Once the laser fires, it's at its most vulnerable state." Mew explained panting heavily, "It took...most of my strength to teleport...both of us out of there."

They started to fall, but Lance and Jackie quickly caught them.

"We have to get them back to the base." Lance said, "They need medical attention."

"Let's hurry." Aaron said, "They're our only hope in finding Ash and Mewtwo."

* * *

Ash woke up to the sound of someone shaking him and calling his name, for a moment they sounded as if they were miles away. Ash opened his eyes to find Mewtwo kneeling over him with a look of worry and concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked Ash as he helped him into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ash looked around. "Where are we?"

They were lying in the middle of a wooden shack, there was a chalkboard and books were scattered across the room. Ash assumed they were in some sort of school and that they surrounded a forest of some sort, and it felt vaguely familiar.

"I don't know." Mewtwo answered, he held out his hand to Ash and pulled him up gently, "I've tried communicating with the others, but I couldn't reach them. Not even my telepathy can reach them."

"What does that mean?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure." Mewtwo said, he didn't want to scare Ash. "Perhaps that ray that hit us affected my powers somehow."

All at once it came back to Ash. As though he suddenly remembered what had happened and he frantically looked around.

"The Tree! and the others!" he said, "Are they alright!"

Mewtwo gently grabbed Ash's shoulders and turned him to face him. "I'm sure the others are fine, although that was an extremely foolish thing you did. You should have never raced in front of that weapon you could have seriously been injured."

"I was trying to protect the Heart." Ash argued, "And what about you? You were the one who ran in front of the ray to get to me."

"I was protecting you." Mewtwo said in a lightly scolding tone. "Ash I understand that you wanted to help and protect the Tree, but you must give yourself consideration as well! Did you ever once think what would've happened if you had died back there? Did you ever stop to think how it would've affected us?"

Ash looked shocked. His mind raced back to the conversation he had with Aaron, then he looked down slightly ashamed. "No, I didn't."

Mewtwo's eyes softened, and he tilted Ash's chin to look into his eyes. "Ash, listen to me. You are the bravest, strongest and most selfless human I've ever encountered. It's because of that you need to realize how important you are to everybody."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Ash said as he sagged his shoulders.

Mewtwo released his chin and gave Ash's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "It's alright. Just promise me you'll be more careful from now on."

"I promise." Ash said.

Mewtwo nodded in satisfaction, and led Ash to the doorway. "We might as well explore our surroundings, perhaps we'll find a clue as to where we are. Just stay close to me"

Ash nodded as he followed Mewtwo.

* * *

(Hometree)

Mo'at was meditating and she jolted awake from her trance with a shout. A shout that didn't go unheard by Jake, Tsu'tey, and Neytiri. They quickly rushed in asking what was wrong.

_/It's here./_ she said visibly shaken. _/The Power is here./_

Both Jake and Tsu'tey looked shocked, but quickly sobered up and asked Mo'at where it was.

_/The forest./_ She said, _/Somewhere in the forest./_

Jake wasted no time, he turned to Tsu'tey and immediately started giving orders. "Tsu'tey round up at least ten of our finest warriors. We'll go searching for them."

Tsu'tey was about to argue, saying that the Olo'eytkan shouldn't walk into battle so brazenly, but Jake put a stop to that.

"The Omaticaya are my people too Tsu'tey." Jake snapped. "And I will defend my people. I'll be damned if I sit here and do nothing while you and the others out there are risking your lives."

Tsu'tey knew better than to argue with Jake when he used that tone. So he grudgingly agreed.

Jake turned to Neytiri. "Call the council, and warn the people. We don't know what we're dealing with so we have to prepare for the worst case scenario."

Neytiri's eyes began to grow moist as she tried to hold back her tears. Jake noticed, and took her face in his hands.

_/I will be back./ _he promised.

_/You better be./_ She whispered.

They shared a kiss before leaving to do their tasks and Mo'at in her hut. She turned back to her fire and prayed once again to Eywa.

_/Protect the people./ _She whispered in Na'vi. /_Please./_

She could only hope and pray that Eywa would hear her.

* * *

The longer Ash and Mewtwo were in the forest, the stronger his gut feeling grew. This was unlike any forest he had ever known. He had never seen trees this tall before, and every inch of the ground was covered in moss.

Mewtwo gazed in wonder at the forest as well.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ash asked suddenly.

Mewtwo spared a glance at him. "Enlighten me."

"I don't know where we are." Ash said, "But wherever it is, it isn't Earth."

Mewtwo actually stopped and turned to face Ash, his eyes incredulous. "What do you mean by that?"

"I've been tapping into my Aura, and this place has an entirely different vibe to it." Ash said. "It strange though. Even though it's different, it also feels...familiar."

"What do you mean by that?" Mewtwo asked.

"This may sound crazy, but this forest has an Aura that's similar to the Tree of Beginning." Ash said, walking to one of the trees and putting a hand on it. "It's more than that though. I can't explain it, but I know for a fact that there is nothing like this on Earth. These trees, the ground, the forests everything just feels...connected."

Suddenly the vines of the tree moved and latched on to Ash's hand. Ash gave a startled cry and tried to move his hand away, but it was stuck.

Mewtwo was immediately at this side. "Ash what is it! What's wrong!"

"This tree!" he said, still struggling to free himself. "It's holding onto me."

His eyes suddenly widened in panic.

"Mewtwo, it's tapping into my Aura!" Ash said struggling harder to free himself.

Mewtwo immediatley sparked his hand and held it toward Ash's trapped one.

"Brace yourself. This may sting a bit." he said, sparking at the vines. Once the sparks touched the vines they released Ash's hand.

Ash was able to get his hand off of the tree, but before he could breathe a sigh of relief, he was suddenly pulled away from the tree and shoved behind Mewtwo. Just as Ash was about to protest he suddenly looked at the spot where he once stood, and he saw an arrow impaled in the tree.

Ash froze. If Mewtwo hadn't moved him, he would've been hit with that Arrow.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

Suddenly he could hear wild cries from every direction, suddenly these blue creatures came out of nowhere from every direction, until they were surrounded. Ash counted five, but he didn't attack, he didn't want to start a fight. Besides they didn't know what these creatures were capable of.

They began speaking in a language that neither Ash nor Mewtwo could understand

_(Na'vi speaking)_

_/We've found a Sky Person!/ one of them shouted._

_/What is this creature?/ another asked gesturing to Mewtwo._

_/We must alert the Olo'eytkan and the others !/ said the leader. _

_He gestured to one of the smaller warriors, /Call the Olo'eytkan and Tsu'tey./_

_The warrior nodded and took out a small horn and blew into it._

A loud, honking noise came from their horn. The sound actually hurt Mewtwo's eardrums.

He scrunched his eyes in pain, and grabbed his head, to the spots where his ears were supposed to be and he fell to his knees in the ground.

"Mewtwo!" Ash cried out in worry. He rushed to Mewtwo only to be roughly pushed to the ground by one of the warriors.

_/Stay where you are!/ _he ordered in Navi as he held the end of his spear to hold Ash to the ground

Mewtwo had opened his eys just in time to see Ash being pushed down, after that the only thing he could see was red.

With a roar of rage he opened his shield and used it to send back the warriors. Each fell back as the shield expanded and they were thrown into the trees. Mewtwo began sparking all around his body, the only time that ever happens is when Mewtwo was truly angry.

He grabbed the warrior who pushed Ash by the throat and snarled menacingly, "Don't you _ever_ touch him again!"

He was suddenly rammed into the ground by another warrior, but before he could use his psychic abilities to throw him off, he felt a hard blow to the side of his face that left him disoriented.

(Ash)

Once the weight was lifted from Ash he sat up only to find Mewtwo sparking dangerously in front of him. He literally flew to the creature that had hit him and said some words he couldn't comprehend, he looked around and saw at least three of the creatures unconcious.

His brow burrowed in confusion, he remembered counting five of them, he abruptly turned his head once he heard some grunts and a few blunt sounds. He looked just in time to see the other creature hitting Mewtwo with a rock. He could see Mewtwo losing conciousness, and he noticed the dagger that was being raised.

"Stop it!" he cried out holding his hands out.

The warriors turned to look at Ash, and were surprised to see both his hands and his eyes were pulsing with blue energy.

"Leave him alone!" Ash shouted as he shot two Aura bolts. They collided with the creatures and they immediately fell off of Mewtwo.

Ash hurried to Mewtwo's side and examined his injuries.

"Mewtwo." he called out. "Mewtwo can you hear me?"

Mewtwo groaned but he didn't stir.

Ash was starting to worry, when he looked back up he saw that the other creatures were starting to come around. He tensed, ready for a fight if needed.

He suddenly heard a series of roars, and he looked up to find strange dragon-like creatures flying through the air. The circled around at first until finally one by one they began landing. To his dismay, he found more of the strange blue creatures riding on the dragons.

'This is bad.' Ash thought.

Jake dismounted his ikran, giving him a slight pat. Once they had heard the horn, most of the warriors got excited. They began hooting and pumping their arms, while both Jake and Tsu'tey had shared a look, a look that assured the other that they would watch out for each other.

Tsu'tey was never far behind Jake, once he dismounted his own ikran, he immediately ran to Jake's side.

/Form a barrier around the Olo'eyktkan./ Tsu'tey ordered, the warriors immediately complied. Jake looked like he was going to protest, but a glare from Tsu'tey made him realize it wasn't worth it. They had to focus on the task at hand.

The finally reached to point where they heard the horn, and they could honestly say that they were shocked by the sight that met them.

All of the warriors were on the ground, finally coming to, or groaning in pain. At the center of all of them was a strange purple cat-like creature and a small sky person.

As Jake looked at the damage he could only think of one thing to say.

"What the hell happened here?"

* * *

There you have it folks!

Ash has finally arrived on Pandora!

So what do you think?

What kinds of things would you guys like to see in the next chapter.

Also I need help, I've been trying to find some Mewtwo/Ash friendship fics, but I haven't found anything. So suggestions are welcome to. I need a better insight into their relationship.

So that's it til my next update!

I know that it sucks that I haven't updated in awhile but I have a lot going on right now, so I'll update _at the very least _once a month. I know it's not that fast, but it's better than nothing.

That's the best I can do. I'm sorry.

On a better note. Next chapter...Jakea and Ash finally meet.

a thought just occured to me right now. Tsu'tey and Mewtwo act exactly the same when it comes to Jake and Ash in my story.

Weird huh?

So anyways Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or Avatar. or the characters.

AT LAST! I HAVE UPDATED! *raises arms in victory*

Guy's I'm really sorry! I know that I promised to update once a month, but something happened to me. Something really bad and it took an emotional toll on me. I wasn't able to focus on any of my stories and I am so sorry! Please forgive me! :(

Believe me, I hated myself for breaking my promise to you guys, it took me awhile to get into this story again, but i refused to give up and discontinue! I WILL finish this story! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait.

Hopefully this makes up for it. I'm sorry if it's a little rusty, but I hope you guys like it.

* * *

"What the hell is going on out here?" Jake cried out.

He walked into the clearing and glanced at the warriors on the ground. Tsu'tey along with the other warriors were right behind him ready to defend him from any attackers.

He finally noticed Ash and did a double-take. _'A kid'_ He thought to himself. _'This whole fuss was made over a kid?'_

The fact that it was a human child shook Jake to his core, even more so when he realized that this kid could breath into the atmosphere. By now Ash should have been dead or unconcious at the very least. The gases in the air of Pandora were poisonous to humans.

What he was really curious about was how on earth this kid had defeated his warriors. From the looks of it, he felt as though the boy could barely reach his knees height-wise and his didn't look like he had any particular strengths. So just how did this child defeat five Omaticaya warriors?

"Who are you?" Jake demanded.

Ash just stared at the creature towering a few feet away from him in awe. He was both alien and surprisingly familiar at the same time. He couldn't help but feel as though he had seen this creature before.

As the creatures began to approach him and Mewtwo, Ash immediately tensed and tightened his grip on Mewtwo. Jake noticed this and was at a loss of what to do. Not even his experience in the marines had prepared him for this. While his first instinction was to see if the kid was alright, he had the well-being of his clan to think of. He couldn't take any chances but he felt he could at least meet the kid half-way.

/Back Away./ He ordered in Na'vi. The warriors hesitated and still had the bowstrings strung at Ash.

/Back Away!/ Jake said more forcefully. The warriors finally complied.

/Tsu'tey, with me./ Jake said. Tsu'tey nodded and flanked Jake as they finally decided to approach the sky creature.

Ash braced himself as the aliens got closer and closer. He made sure he was ready to defend Mewtwo. Once they were two feet away from him, the one he assumed was the leader held his hands in a placating manner. However the one behind him held his hand by his belt, as if ready to pull a weapon out.

"It's alright." Jake said in a calm voice. "Don't be afraid. We don't want to hurt you."

Ash said nothing. Jake wasn't discouraged and continued to speak.

"My name is Jake. What's yours?"

Ash figured it was alright to give him that information. "Ash."

"Ash." Jake was impressed, although there was a slight tremor in his voice, Ash remained strong and proud in his position. Not many full grown men could remain as calm as this child was being at the moment. Most humans would visibly be shaking and begging for mercy by now. "Alright Ash, I'm-

He stopped speaking when a Woodsprite suddenly appeared in front of Ash. Ash looked at the creature in confusion, and he was about to bat it away but Jake's sudden outburst stopped him.

"Don't!" Jake cried out. "Don't touch it."

Seemingly out of nowhere hordes of Woodsprites started to appear. Jake, and the others were gazing at the sprites in awe. Never in their lifetime had they seen such a large amount of sprites in one area. Not even for Jake. Hundreds if not thousands (Okay maybe I'm exaggerating but it's a lot trust me!) were surrounding Ash. When one landed on his nose he blinked at it and sneezed.

Jake couldn't help but laugh at that. Then just as quickly as they had arrived they disappeared, but their message was clear.

/We have to take him to Mo'at./ He said to Tsu'tey.

/Are you certain?/ Tsu'tey said, still skeptical of Ash.

While Jake would normally agree with Tsu'tey, something in his gut was telling him that this kid was important.

/You saw the Seeds./ Jake said glancing in Ash's direction again, /Eywa has given us a sign./

/He is but a child!/ Tsu'tey insisted, /What reason would Eywa bring us to him?/

/He is no ordinary child/ Jake said keeping his eyes focused on Ash. His eyes softened when he saw Ash cupping his hands holding a stray woodsprite. He had a small smile and his eyes were alit with a childish innocence.

/We need to take him, Tsu'tey./ Jake said using his 'clan leader' voice.

Tsu'tey knew that when Jake took that tone there was no changing his mind. He nodded and commanded the men to retreat.

Jake finally kneeled in front of Ash.

"Ash listen to me," Jake said. "I need you to come with us."

Before Ash could protest Jake held up his hand. "I understand that you're skeptical, but I need you to trust me. I promise, no one will hurt you or your...friend." He was still confused as to what the other creature was. While he knew that it wasn't from earth, he knew for certain that it was not one of Eywa's creatures.

Ash was still hesitant, even more so when Tsu'tey suddenly appeared next to him.

"It's alright!" Jake said quickly sensing his distress. "He's going to carry your friend, we're going to take you back to our village. We'll get him help."

"He's fine." Ash said defensively.

"Ash just take my hand." Jake said holding out his hand.

Ash looked at it warily.

"Just take my hand alright. I will not hurt you." Jake swore as he looked intently into Ash's eyes. "I promise you, we _will not_ hurt you."

Ash didn't know why but for some reason he knew that he could trust this creature.

Finally he conceded. He finally reached out and grasped Jake's hand in his, marveling at how small it was compared to his. He saw that Mewtwo was being gathered into Tsu'tey's arms and they were lead to a clearing were a herd of dragon-like creatures were waiting. Jake swung on his ikran and lifted Ash easily and placed him in front of himself to make sure he wouldn't fall off.

He gave the command and they were soaring through the air.

* * *

"How could this have happened!" Aaron said pacing the floors back and forth. He had been in full panic mode ever since Ash went missing. Right now Lucario, Celebi and Mew were recuperating in the HQ's infirmary and Aaron was close to having a mental breakdown.

"Aaron, I know you're upset but you need to calm down," Lance said.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Aaron cried incredulously"My son is out there facing who knows what and you expect me to calm down?"

"He's not alone out there, Mewtwo is with him." Jackie said trying to make Aaron feel better. "You know that he wouldn't let anything happen to Ash."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Jackie!" Aaron snapped.

"Well snapping everyone's head off isn't going to solve anything either!" Lance said. "There's nothing we can do right now except wait for Celebi and Mew to recover. Right now they're the only ones who can give us a clue as to what happened to Ash and Mewtwo."

Aaron sank into a chair and held his head in his hands. He knew that they were right, but he couldn't help it! He was worried about Ash, but Lance was right. The only thing they could do now was wait for Mew and Celebi to tell them what had happened. Right now all he could do was pray that Mewtwo would keep his son safe.

'Please.' He prayed silently, 'Please keep him safe.'

* * *

There you have it folks. I hope you liked it. I can't make any gurantees about the updates, but I promise I won't discontinue! :)

Let me know what you'd like to see on the next chapter.

OOOOH! one more thing. I need your guys' help!

I'm looking for a naruto story. I know it doesn't have anything to do with my story but i like it a lot and i'd really like to read it again.

it's about naruto and kakashi. naruto is four or six i think and he saved kakashi from an enemy ninja and kakashi found out that naruto is being mistreated by the villagers and he's PISSED! Then he becomes naruto's mentor/guardian and he takes him training with hayate, that's all i can remember. I think the title was Porcelain child but i can't be sure. I've tried looking for it and i can't find it anywhere! if any of you know what i'm talking about please tell me. i'd really like to read it again


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or Avatar. or the characters.

Guys I know short chapter. Sorry!

I'll try and make the next one longer, but hopefully you guys like this.

And thanks to everyone who reviewed my poem on 9/11.

Enjoy!

* * *

Celebi woke up with bright lights in her eyes.

_'What's going on?'_ she asked herself. Then her memories came flooding back and she became more alert.

_'Oh no!'_ She thought. _'Ash! Mewtwo! What have I done?'_

She turned to her left and saw that Mew was recovering in a cubicle which was an exact match to hers. She turned again when she heard the doors wooshing and saw Judy walking into the room.

"Oh!" She looked shocked to see Celebi awake, "You're awake, we weren't sure how long it would take for you to recover but it's been about six hours since they brought you here."

"Where are the others?" Celebi asked her.

"Somewhere in this building." Judy shrugged her shoulders. "Everything's been tense since you guys came back, especially with Ash and Mewtwo missing."

Celebi felt a small pang of guilt. "I was trying to save them."

"I know," Judy reassured, "And so do they...well most of them do, except for..."

She didn't have to finish the sentence. Celebi knew that Aaron would be harboring some anger towards her for some time. This was the second time her negligence had put Ash at risk.

"You should tell them that I'm awake." she told Judy, then looked towards Mew. "Mew will wake up shortly, but call the others here. They're going to want answers."

Judy nodded and then left the room.

'Mew' Celebi nudged with her telepathy, 'Mew wake up.'

Mew stirred for a moment, and then her eyes fluttered open. She looked around. 'What's going on?'

'We're at the infirmary.' Celebi explained. 'Do you remember what happened at the Tree of Beginning.'

For a moment Mew looked confused and then her eyes flashed in realization, 'Oh no! Ash?'

Celebi nodded solemnly. "He's gone. I sent him somewhere, but I don't know where."

"How can you not know?" Mew asked shocked.

"I-I don't know." Celebi replied, "When I used my powers, I wasn't...alone. There was something helping me...I think it was the tree."

"You think the Tree manipulated your powers?" Mew asked.

"Does it really sound so ridiculous?" Celebi asked.

"Actuallly no." Mew answered, "In fact, it's starting to make a lot more sense now. Don't forget that I've been in contact with the Tree for the past 300 years, and if you don't know where you sent them then there's a good chance the Tree does."

"I don't understand." Celebi continued, "What business would the tree have with Ash? I understand that he tried to save him but the bond seems to be deeper than that. How is that even possible? Ash has only ever set foot in the Tree once."

"You mean you don't know?" Mew asked.

"Know what?"

"Celebi, don't you realize who the Tree is?" Mew asked.

"What are you talking about Mew?" Celebi asked, "What do you mean by 'Who the tree is'"

"The Tree of Beginning is more than just a collection of rocks." Mew explained, "The Tree is alive...it has a conciousness of its own."

"Then 'who' is the Tree?" Celebi asked.

"It's the First Teacher." Mew answered

"What did you just say?"

Mew and Celebi turned to find Aaron, and the others walking into the room just as Mew answered Celebi's question.

* * *

(On Pandora)

It was starting to become Nightfall by the time Jake and the others had reached their village. The Omaticaya were joyously shouting the return of Jake and the other warriors. Once they landed Tsu'tey handed Mewtwo over to one of the Healers, and quickly walked to Jake's ikran as he dismounted, once he was down he helped Ash down as well. When Ash saw Mewtwo being carried away, he almost ran to him had Jake not stopped him.

"Where are they taking him?" Ash demanded.

"Don't worry." Jake answered, "They're taking him to heal, they won't hurt him I promise."

Neytiri was the first to run up to Jake but as soon as she saw Ash she stopped dead in her tracks, once everyone got a good look at Ash it became silent.

/Jake?/ she asked him. /What is this?/

/You dare to bring a sky person here!/ One of the elders cried in outrage.

Tsu'tey immediately stepped in front of Jake and snarled in the Elder's face.

/Never speak to the Olo'eytkan in that manner again!/ he growled.

/Tsu'tey calm./ Jake placed an arm in front of Tsu'tey's chest. /I understand why they are hostile now./

/There was a sign./ Jake explained as he turned back to the people. /Please understand that I would never do anything to endanger our village, but Eywa has sent us sign. I can't explain it but I knew that I needed to take this child here./

/Move aside!/ a voice commanded, /Stand down, and let me see!/

The people stood aside and created a pathway for Mo'at to walk straight ahead of Ash. Before Mo'at could reach him Jake stood in front of him.

/It is alright Jakesully./ Mo'at said. /I will not harm him./

Jake hesisitated but then stepped down and smiled reassuringly at Ash.

"Don't worry." he told him, "This is Mo'at she won't hurt you, she's like the shaman in the village she just wants to...examine you."

Ash raised a brow and looked at Mo'at. His automatic instinct was to trust Mo'at and Jake, so he simply nodded.

Mo'at kneeled so she could be at Ash's level. She raised her hands and put them on either side of Ash's face and when she looked into his eyes, she felt as though she could look into his soul. She looked at him and projections were emerging in her head,she couldn't make sense of any of these visions she got.. She staggered away from Ash for a moment causing everyone to go into a panic.

There were cries of outrage but before anyone could get close to Ash Jake immediately stepped forward and put an end to the mayhem before it could get out of hand.

/Enough!/ he shouted, /Calm yourselves!/

/Mother!/ Neytiri cried, /Mother are you alright?/

/Be calm./ Mo'at said holding a hand up, /Be calm. It is alright, the sky person is no threat to us./

/Mother?/

Mo'at looked up and she gazed at Ash in wonder and then stood up tall and proud.

/People of Omaticaya, listen well./ She said raising her arms up. /Eywa has shown me a sign, she has told me that this child will not harm us, he is to be treated with respect, he was brought here for a reason./

For a moment it was silent, until one of the elders, more specifically the one who had disrespected Jake stepped forward.

/Tsahik, surely you don't mean

/Enough Viram./ Mo'at snapped, /or do you dare to question the Will of Eywa./

He said nothing afterwards, even he knew better to remain silent when Eywa was involved.

Mo'at nodded in approval, and then turned to Ash. She held out his hand.

"Come." She said in english, "I shall take you to a place where you may rest and all will be explained."

Ash had no other choice but to follow her so he took her hand and allowed her to lead him to the crowd where everyone stared at him with a mixture of awe and fear.

"Where is she taking him?" Jake asked Neytiri.

"To the Sky People." she answered before turning back to him. "Jake, what has happened? Why did you bring him here?"

"Do you remember the day we met?" he asked her. When she nodded he continued. "The exact same thing happened with that kid. The seeds of Eywa surrounded him Neytiri, just like me, what other choice did I have but to bring him here."

Neytiri looked at Jake and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She nodded telling him she understood. Tsu'tey had returned from organizing the warriors once more.

"Those that had joined us are now resting," he said, "I have sent some scouts ready to be sent to search for anything else."

"No." Jake shook his head. "It's getting dark and the men need their rest. Besides if an attack approaches us, it will be best to have our warriors here in order to protect us."

"As you wish." Tsu'tey nodded his head.

"Let us follow Mother." Neytiri suggested, "I feel as though we will be needed there."

Both Jake and Tsu'tey nodded their agreement and followed Neytiri to the camp where Norm and the other Avatars were staying.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or Avatar. or the characters.

Happy Birthday to me

Happy Birthday to me

Happy Birthday to Me-EEE!

Happy Birtday to ME!

As you guys can see today is my birthday and to celebrate, I have decided to update this story! I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long! Thanks so much for all your support guys! I really appreciate the reviews! I hope you like it! Happy New Year!

* * *

Ash found Mewtwo in a Cryotank, it's healing waters soothing his bruises and fatigue. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully and Ash made sure not to make too much noise.

"He's doing just fine." A voice behind him said. Ash turned to find a tall man with short brown hair and blue eyes standing next to him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he said holding his hand out. "My name is Norm."

Ash took it hesitantly and shook it, he still had no idea what was going on. He was still confused as the where he was. "I'm Ash."

"Yeah I know, you're the talk of the village." Norm said, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Why?"

"Well for one thing, you're the first human child any of the Omaticaya have seen before." Norm answered.

"Omati-what?"

"Omaticaya." Norm repeated, "That's the name of the village people that you met with. Well actually they're called the Na'vi, but this clan is the Omaticaya, it means the Blue Flute clan. Not to mention that technically there aren't supposed to be any Sky people left, well besides us scientists."

"What are Sky People?" Ash asked. He was getting more confused by the minute.

"That's what the Na'vi call the humans." Norm explained. "Let's just say that they don't have the best track record on Pandora."

"I'm guessing that's what this place is called." Ash said.

"Yeah. Anyways besides the fact that you're a human and a kid, they're also a little freaked out that you can breathe in the planet's atmosphere."

"Why would they be scared about that?" Ash asked.

"Because Pandora's atmosphere is really dangerous to human beings." Norm explained, "If we step outside without an airmask, we lose conciousness within the next minute of breathing it and if we don't get any air then we die from it."

"If it's so dangerous then why am I able to breathe in it?" Ash asked.

"That's what we're asking."

Before the conversation could go any further a loud beeping noise was emitting from the Cryotank Mewtwo was in.

"Looks like the healing process is all done." Norm said, "We can take him out once the water drains out. Guys! I need a hand here!"

Two more people in white lab coats came running in with a gurney as Norm pressed the combonation to release Mewtwo. Within minutes the water was drained and Mewtwo was slumped against the glass walls, the pressure was released and the lid had finally opened. Norm helped the men take Mewtwo out of the tank and laid him on the gurney.

Ash immediately ran to his side. "Mewtwo! Mewtwo are you alright!"

A man with a black afro and glasses pulled Ash away. "Step back, we don't want him startled."

Mewtwo's eyes began to flicker open, he winced at the bright light that was being held in his eyes. He suddenly became alert as he realized that he was surrounded by white lab coats.

"Stay away from me!" he suddenly roared. He released an energy shield that had thrown the surrounding scientists into the walls. Mewtwo looked around with a wild look in his eyes, searching for Ash, once he set sight on him, only to realize he was being held back by another labcoat. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Back away from him." Mewtwo snarled, fighting to keep his voice under control. "Now!"

Max immediatly released his hands from Ash's shoulders, and kept his hands in a surrendering gesture, "It's alright." he said, though Ash could tell he was intimidated by Mewtwo's ferocity. "See? I'm not hurting him."

"Mewtwo."

Ash's voice broke Mewtwo out of his stupor, he blinked and stared in Ash's direction again. Ash stood tall and firm.

"Mewtwo, it's okay." Ash said calmly, surprising most of the staff in the room. He sounded a lot more mature than most kids his age would. "It's fine. They're only trying to help us. They healed you, remember?"

Mewtwo was visibly relaxing as he listened to Ash's voice. As if he needed to hear it from Ash to completely relax. He quickly moved to Ash's side.

"Are you alright? Have they harmed you?" he asked,questions pouring out of him. "What of the blue creatures? What happened to them?"

"I'm fine, they didn't and they're outside." Ash said, answering all of Mewtwo's questions at once. "I don't really know what's going on here myself, but I know that they only attacked us out of self-defense. They were only protecting their village."

"Village?" Mewtwo raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are these creatures."

Ash was about to answer, but Norm interrupted, "I think it's best to save all the questions for the meeting."

"What meeting?" Ash turned to him in confusion. Mewtwo visibly tensed and stood closer to Ash.

"Jake wants to meet with you." Norm said, "So all of your questions can be answered at once. He's got a few of his own that he wants to ask you guys too."

Mewtwo immediately tensed and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, discreetly pushing Ash behind him. "What business does he have with us?"

"Look, Jake's trying to make this as peaceful as possible." Norm explained. "A lot of the Omaticaya are uneasy about having a sky person here, especially since it's been a year since they've left."

"What do you mean left?" Ash asked.

"Just come with me and all of your questions will be answered." Norm said patiently holding out his hand.

Mewtwo looked at it in disgust, but looked back towards Ash anyway. Ash nodded.

"We should go." he said, "We need answers from them just as much as they need them from us."

Mewtwo lowered his arm in resignation, and followed Ash down the hallway.

Hopefully they got the answers they needed.

* * *

"What do you mean it's the First Teacher?" Aaron demanded.

He, Lance, and Jackie were at the forefront of the group. With Judy, May, Max, Brock and Pikachu standing right behind them. They all wanted answers to Ash's whereabouts. They're looks of surprise mirrored Aaron's

Mew sighed and floated away from her stretcher. "I mean just that Aaron. The Tree of Beginning more than just a tree, or even a rock formation. It's actually a host for the soul of the First Teacher."

Aaron was frozen, things were getting more and more confusing by the second. "I don't understand. How is that even possible. The First Teacher died long before our time. How can this possibly be true?"

"Is it really so far-fetched?" Mew asked. "Aaron, you as well as the kingdom of Cameron easily accepted that the there was more to the Tree than meets the eye. Not to mention the discovery Ash and his friends made, the first time they were there. They realized that despited the fact that the Treew as a formation of rocks, it was in fact a living entity."

"But...to have a soul?" Lance said, "I don't understand how this can be."

Mew sighed, and floated towards the center of the room, "I suppose I need to start from the beginning."

_(Flashback)_

_The First Teacher was sitting crosslegged at the top of the highest mountain. His eyes were closed in concentration, but that didn't mean he wasn't aware of everything that surrounded him._

_"Hello Mew." he said, his eyes still closed._

_"Hello." Mew said, she tentatively came closer._

_"You know why I came here."_

_"Yes, I do." Mew said, "and I came here to stop you."_

_The First Teacher smiled in mirth._

_"Please." Mew begged. "Don't do this. Don't give up on life, the Guardians are only just beginning. You've been there for them since the beginning, you've taught them, you've guided them. You can't leave them now."_

_"I am not giving up." The First Teacher said calmly. "I have simply accepted that it is my time to pass on."_

_"But why?" Mewtwo cried, tears threatening to fall out. "The Guardians still need you! Cameron still needs you! I...need you."_

_The First Teacher said nothing. Then after a long moment he spoke. "Little One. Please do not feel sorrow for me. For Death is not an end, merely a new beginning. You must understand, that I have enjoyed my time on this world. I have enjoyed making my new friends, and passing on my knowledge and skills to another generation. I have lived a very blessed life, but now it is time for me to go."_

_Mew's eyes were shut tightly, finally released her tears. "You were the first friend I ever had. You helped me learn to trust humans, and now you're leaving us."_

_"Little One." The First Teacher held out a hand. "Come."_

_Mew did as she was told, and the First Teacher placed a hand on her head. "Do not shed tears for me. I have had the privelage to live a most wonder life, and I am happy that I was able to make new friends and call Earth my home. Please understand that while I may not be hear in body, please know that after I take this next step in my life, I will be watching over you as well as the Guardians and Cameron."_

_"How?" Mew asked helplessly._

_The First Teacher only smiled. "You will understand soon enough, and know that you and I will always have a special bond that can never be broken. But I ask of one favor of you."_

_"What is it?" Mew asked._

_"Promise you will not tell my students of my transgresion." he asked, "I know that this will be difficult for them, but I have given them everything they will need to know, and the time has come for them to make their own decisions, and in order to do that, they must never know that I exist within what I am about to create."_

_"But-_

_He held up a finger, "Have faith little one. For my students will become the first of many generations to come. Their strength, and courage will be passed on and their teachings will always keep my memory alive. Please tell them that for me."_

_Mew slowly nodded._

_The First Teacher smiled. "Thank you old friend, now I can leave in peace. Do not mourn for me. I will be with you always."_

_He took his hand from her, and placed it on his knee. He closed his eyes once again, and a faint blue glow could be seen from him. Mew shielded her eyes, and instinctively backed away._

_She then realized that the mountain was changing, many of the large boulder were shifting, and soem were floating in the air. Mew quickly floated away, and made sure she was high up to get a better view of the happening. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing._

_He was becoming one with the mountain, and with that process, he created a new being all-together._

_"I will be with you always."_

_His last words echoed in her ears, and this time tears of sadness and joy fell from cheeks._

_'I understand.' She thought._

_A tree was born from the rocks, and she knew that the Tree was another host for her friend's spirit. She could feel his essence from the tree, and she realized that as long as this Tree stood tall Cameron would always have a silent guardian."_

_"I suppose it's time for me to inform the others of his passing." She thought to herself again._

_She looked back at the tree one last time and smiled._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or Avatar or any affiliations whatsoever with them. If i did, trust me, I would be having so much fun with them.

* * *

"If it really is the first teacher then why would he take Ash?" Aaron demanded. "Why not just send him and Mewtwo back here where he would've been safe."

Aaron, Lance, Jackie, and Judy had taken their meeting to the conference room where they could discuss things privately. They didn't want to involve Ash's friends at the risk of putting them in danger again. They had already lost Ash, they weren't about to lose another child.

"He's find as long as Mewtwo is with him." Mew reassured them, "You know as well as I do that he would do anything to keep Ash safe."

"She is right Master." Lucario reluctantly agreed. "Mewtwo would die before he allowed something to happen to Ash."

"It still doesn't make sense." Jackie argued. "Like Aaron said, why wouldn't the Teacher just bring Ash and Mewtwo back here, where would he send them?"

"It's pretty obvious something else is going on here." Lance said.

"Gee ya think?" Judy said sarcastically, "What was your first clue? The mad scientists, The clone, or the giant Death Ray?"

"Enough." Celebi said. "Arguing amongst each other is doing nothing to rectify the situation. We can go back and forth all we want, but essentially it all leads back to the Tree of Beginning."

"Then we go to the Tree, and get Ash and Mewtwo back." Jackie said.

"It's not that simple." Mew said.

"How is it not that simple?" Lance asked, "If the tree really is the First Teacher, then surely it would understand why we would want Ash back."

"If the First Teacher didn't send Ash back to us, then he obviously has a reason why." Mew explained The most likely reason is that he has a purpose for Ash somewhere else."

The sound of a fist being slammed on the table startling all of them. Aaron's fists clenched looking more enraged than they had seen him in a long time.

"This can't be happening again!" Aaron cried out, "I just got him back, I can't lose him again!"

"Aaron." Celebi moved toward him, but Aaron flinched back.

"Don't!" He snarled. "You keep saying that there's a greater purpose, that things happen for a reason, for the greater good, but what about Ash? What about what's best for him? Is this what he's meant to become? Merely a pawn for fate to use in order to make everything in the world better, with no regard to his own happiness?"

"Aaron you know that's not true." Celebi defended.

"Don't you dare tell me that." Aaron said in a low voice, "From the time he's become a trainer he's been through more trials and obstacles than any human could possibly take, let alone a child. Time and time again he's risked his very life for everyone else, but what about him? Name one time when anyone ever thought about him."

"Aaron," Mew began,

"No," Aaron snapped, "Don't justify this, I'm going to the Tree of Beginning and I'm going to get my son back. Anyone who objects is welcome to stay here."

Once he walked away, no one bothered to stop him.

* * *

"What do you know of these creatures?" Mewtwo asked Ash as they followed Norm to what he called the council room. He spoke in a hushed tone so that Norm wouldn't overhear them.

"They call themselves the Omaticaya," Ash said quietly, trying to remember everything he had processed. "At least that's what this clan is called, and the leader's name is Jake and he seems to be fine with us but from what I've seen the rest of them don't seem to particularly like humans"

Mewtwo stiffened once Ash said that, politics or nicities be pushed aside, Mewtwo would take down the entire village if he thought they were a threat to Ash.

Ash sensed his tension and tries to placate him. "Their leader already promised they wouldn't hurt us, and I think we can trust him."

"You can't know that for sure." Mewtwo replied. "How are you so calm when we are in a world we know nothing about?"

"Both my Dad and Lucario told me that the best thing a Guardian could do is follow their instincts and mine are telling me that this is where I'm meant to be." Ash said, trying to make sense of what he was feeling, "I-I can't describe it, but when you and I were shot with that laser I should've felt scared, and I was scared, but at the same time it felt...I just feel like I'm supposed to be here. I feel like I was brought here, for something."

Mewtwo contemplated what Ash was saying, and then a thought struck him. "Does this have anything to do with the dreams you've been having?"

Then it hit Ash like a lightning bolt.

"That's it!" He realized. "Mewtwo that's why it feels familiar, this place, it's exactly like in my dreams!"

"But why?" Mewtwo insisted, "Why would you have dreams about this place and why would you be brought here?"

"I don't know." Ash said, "But if we're going to get any answers then we have to talk with these...with the Omaticaya. They might be the only ones who can give us the answers we need."

"We're here." Norm said, oblivious to the conversation they had been having.

He stopped at two double wooden doors that led to some type of bubblelike dome in the facilitly.

"This is where we hold the council." Norm explained, "The scientists built this a few months back so that the sky people and Na'vi would have a neutral ground and where we created an atmoshere that both groups could breathe in without being compromised."

When Ash and Mewtwo said nothing he figured he could keep talking. "This is my stop, unless the council calls it then Sky people generally aren't allowed here. Soo...good luck."

With that he left them at the door.

Both Ash and Mewtwo looked on dubiously, and while Ash had come to some realizations that didn't mean that he couldn't still be cautious. Even though his instincts were saying that this was the right thing to do, he couldn't afford to put himself or Mewtwo at risk. He had to stay prepared. He steeled himself and looked at Mewtwo.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked Mewtwo.

Mewtwo looked at Ash, whose gazed was fixed upon the doors and he couldn't help but be struck in awe again. Here was this child, who had been forced into a world, into situation that he never should have been a part of and instead of complaining or cowering in fear, he stood tall and proud, determined to take on the challenge.

"I once said that you were the only human I would ever trust." He told Ash, "And I still feel that way, so if you believe that this is what we must do then I will follow you."

Ash looked at him surprised, he never realized that he had such an impact on Mewtwo, but he smiled at his support.

"Thanks." he said, then took a breath. "I guess we should go in now."

They opened the doors and entered the room where there was a round table with at least eight of the Na'vi already seated. Jake sat at the center with Tsu'tey and Neytiri on either side, and Mo'at next to Neytiri, the rest were some of the village Elders, Viram among them.

Jake stood up,

"Welcome." he said, "I know we got off to a bad start, but hopefully this meeting will clear a few things. "I guess we should start with introductions, you already know my name and I'm the chief of the Omaticaya, and this is Tsu'tey, he's my second in command, and this is Neytiri my mate. And you've already met Mo'at and she's like our spiritual leader, and these are the elders of our clan, Viram, Maroke, Sakuna, and Quar'on." (Guys I have no idea if these people exist I'm just making it up as we go along."

"Everyone," he continued, gesturing a hand towards Ash, "This is Ash, and this is...

He paused, momentarily forgetting Mewtwo's name.

"Mewtwo." Ash clarified.

"Mewtwo, and well they come from my place of birth, they come from earth." Jake explained

An elder spat something in their language which Ash couldn't understand, and he saw, whom he assumed, Jake's second in command bristle at the attitude with the older clan member.

Mo'at stood before another fight broke out. "This is Viram," She explained with forced patience, "he wishes to know how you both came to be here, and why you have come.

"To be honsest neither one of us actually knows how we got here." Ash said, "There was an attack back at our home, and these people, bad people they were trying to attack something very precious and I tried to stop them, Mewtwo got in the way to help, but somehow we both ended up being here."

Mo'at translated his explanation, and Viram seemed to scoff in disgust.

Surprisingly Tsu'tey was the one to speak the next question and he spoke in english so Ash could understand him. "This...Mewtwo? What sort of creature is he?"

Mewtwo bristled borth at the fact that he was being discussed as though he wasn't there and at the fact that Tsu'tey was talking about him at all.

"Mewtwo's a pokemon." Ash explained, "Pokemon are like the animals that exist in my world."

The others looked to Jake for confirmation, but he was as confused as they were.

"Pokemon?" he asked, "There's nothing like that on earth. I've never heard of things like that ever and trust me my brother was a scientist, he would've known about things like that."

"But that's where I do come from." Ash insisted, "I come from earth."

Jake frowned in confusion, unsure of how to take on these revelations. He had never heard of anything like this happening on his planet and he was sure things couldn't have changed that much on earth while he was gone. "I'm not sure what's going on here but I'll talk to Norm and Max, maybe they can make sense of this."

Another council member, not too old, but not too young had a pondering expression when he looked at Ash. He asked a question in their language and everyone in the council including Jake, Tsu'tey and Neytiri looked at him in bafflement.

Mo'at seemed to ask him what they meant and when he clarified she looked back at Ash.

"Maroke says that one of the warriors told him that you could shoot lights from you hands." She explained, "He says that is how you defeated them in battle."

"Wait defeated?" he asked, incredulously, "You're telling me he actually beat our warriors."

Neytiri finally stood up and looked towards Ash. "Can you show us? Can you show us these lights from you hands."

Ash looked at Mewtwo, and Mewtwo nodded as if to say, 'Trust your instincts'.

So that's what Ash did, he closed his eyes and cupped his palms together, once he opened them, his eyes flashed blue, and a flickering blue sphere started appearing in his hands.

Of course this got the council going and everyone stood up from their seats all at once, shouting amongst each other, Mewtwo immediately stepped in front of Ash, ready to defend him if need be.

Finally Jake finally had enough and raised his voice to stand out above all the rest.

/Enough!/ He yelled out. /Right now all we're doing is fighting each other and that is the exact opposite of what this meeting was meant for./

He looked towards Mo'at, and what he saw scared him. She was looking t, but she was frozen, and she seemed to get paler.

"Mo'at?" He called out.

Her gaze never left Ash.

/Mother?/ Neytiri called, /Mother?!/

That seemed to snap her out of her stupor. "Everyone must leave."

"Mo'at?" Jake inquired again.

/You must leave Jakesully./ Mo'at said in her most serious tone. /The elders and I must discuss something very important. Take the child and leave us to speak./

Normally Jake would put up a fight, but he had never seen her this shaken before and he felt that the best thing he could do was listen.

He bowed respectfully and led Neytiri and Tsu'tey out of the room. He moved to take Ash's shoulder, but the look on Mewtwo's face made him think twice.

"Follow us." He simply said. "Don't worry about this the elders were just surprised."

Mewtwo raised his brow in doubt, but walked out of the room, Ash not knowing what else to do, moved to follow him. But before he did, he turned back and addressed the elders.

"Look I'm sorry." he said, "Whatever I did I'm sorry. I never meant to offend you guys or scare you, so...I'm sorry."

He left to follow Mewtwo with Jake, Tsu'tey and Neytiri following him.

Once the young ones were gone, all of the elders finally released their masks all of them a mixture of confusion, awe, and horror.

/Mo'at/ Viram began, /The boy...he is...he has.../. He couldn't even finish his sentence.

/I know./ Mo'at replies, /I know/

* * *

And there it is people! The update you've all been waiting for! I was actually planning to do this next week but apparently, SOME people were too impatient.

Guys' I understand, trust me, I feel the same way when the author of a story I absolutely love refuses to update.

I'm sorry I made you guys wait this long, but there was like literally no inspiration for this story, until today I woke up and boom! it was there! I really hope you guys like this! I really hope this chapter was worth the wait.

And don't worry the anwers to all your questions will appear.

BTW I finally listed this as a crossover category, so this is will probably be listed in the crossovers archive.

I hope you guys liked this.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Avatar or any affiliations whatsoever with them. If I did, trust me, I would be having so much fun with them.

* * *

Over 5,000 years ago, the Omaticaya were a prosperous group, one of knowledge, strength and courage. They also had the strongest standing army on Pandora. This was all thanks to one particular Na'vi, Ey'tkasan, Father of the Light. It was said, that on the brink of death, he had a transcendence with Eywa and was chosen by her for a special mission. Not too long after his Rites, he had discovered a new ability. He could form light from his hands and use it as a means of attack. Eywa had granted him this gift, and with it he shared with the people of Pandora. At first it had started out with just the men in his village, and then he traveled all across Pandora to spread to the other villages, and soon enough there were _Munge Atan_, otherwise known as the Bearers of Light.

For almost a thousand years the Na'vi lived in prosperity and peace, but it was not to last. Civil wars broke out in the villages, brother turned against brother, countless lives were lost, and what was once seen as a gift, soon became a curse, and much like what happened on Earth, those who carried the Light, were hunted and persecuted merely for the gifts they were born with. The Light came to be forbidden on Pandora, and those who dared practiced it paid the ultimate price with their lives.

Ey'tkasan, whose gifts from Eywa gave him longevity, was filled with grief on the destruction he brought upon his home, went into hiding. Some say that he had committed _Nga Tsupang_, because he could not bear the shame of what he had done, others say he had gone into hiding in the caves, many looked for him, but none succeeded. There were few, who had speculated, that Eywa no longer welcomed him on Pandora, and had sent him into exile, into a world unknown. As soon as Ey'tkasan disappeared, the Light seemed to disappear with him.

There were no definitive answers to what happened to him.

Until now.

* * *

/He has the Light/ Viram stated. /How is this possible?/

/What will we do?/

/What can we do?/

/How has a sky person found our secrets?/

/ENOUGH!/ Mo'at waved her arms for silence.

/Something must be done Mo'at!/ Viram stated, /If the other clans discover this.../

/Calm./ Mo'at said in a firm voice, /We must discuss this with our chief, in order to decide what the next course of action should be./

/What would HE know to do about it./ Viram snorted disdainfully.

/Watch your tongue Viram/ Mo'at said sharply, /That is our leader you speak of./

/He is no leader of-/

/He was chosen by Eywa!/ Mo'at said, /He was chosen by her, just as this child is now. He is here for a purpose./

/The last time a Sky person was sent to us, we lost everything!/ Viram cried out in anger.

/And we have gained much more in return./ Mo'at said, /and we were finally free of the Sky People./

/Not all of them as you can see./ Viram snapped.

Mo'at breathed through her nose, trying to reel her patience in. /The sprites came to him, Eywa has chosen him just as she chose Jakesully, he is here for a reason./

/What do we do now?/ Sakuna asked. Most of the other counselors remained silent as Mo'at and Viram had it out.

/I do not know./ Mo'at said, /I must meditate and council with Eywa, I have asked her many times what her plans are for us, but...she has not yet told me what it is./

/Why does he have the Light?/ Another coucilor asked, /What does this mean for us./

/I don't know./ Mo'at said sinking to her seat.

* * *

Sebastion looked at his charts as he checked on the computer screens. All of Riley's vitals were normal, and stabilized, so there was no immediate danger of his destabilization, much like the earlier clones they destablized and disintegrated because their molecular structure was unstabilized. However that didn't seem to be the case with Riley.

"All signs are good Riley." He stated as the clone got off of the bed. "You seem to be in tip-top shape."

"Thank you sir." Riley stated as he stood, "What are my next orders?"

"For now, stay close with Tyson and his team," Sebastian stated, "I'll still need to look at the video feeds and notes taken from our expedition at the Tree of Beginning, in order to determine what our next move should be."

"Yes Sir." Riley saluted, and walked off to find Tyson.

Sebastian chuckled, amused by Riely's military-like attitude, it kept him in line which was fine by him. They already had enough incompetence at Team Rocket as is.

Speaking of which...

"Tyson." Sebastian said. "I was wondering where you ran off to."

"What have you got?" Tyson asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Sebastian said. "The scans and readings I received from our feeds are unlike anything I've ever seen. There's absolutely no sign or indication to where that boy and Mewtwo would have disappeared to."

"You can't find anything?" Tyson asked.

"Something happened when Celebi's power and the Extractor." Sebastian explained, "There seems to have been some sort of chain reaction."

"For what?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know." Sebastian answered, "and that's what troubles me. There's something more going on here, and I intend to find out what it is."

* * *

"So they just kicked you out?" Norm asked.

Jake had dropped off Ash and Mewtwo with the scientists, explaining that he needed to have a meeting with Tsu'tey and Neytiri, to discuss what had happened. Both Norm and Maxwell had heard of the disturbance in the meeting and were curious as to what happened.

"So what exactly happened?" Maxwell asked.

"They just...They seemed scared of something I did." Ash explained, not wanting to go into details.

"What did you do?" Maxwell pressed on.

Mewtwo immediately stepped in front of Ash, sensing his distress. "That is no concern of yours."

"Mewtwo it's fine." Ash said. "Jake said we can trust them."

He looked to Max and Norm, "Could we go somewhere else? This isn't really something I want to explain in where everybody can hear me, I don't want to scare anymore people."

Norm and Maxwell led them to their private lab and made sure to lock the door.

"Okay, we're fine here." Norm said, "Nobody can hear us."

"What I'm about to show you, _nobody_ can know about." Ash stressed, "Jake told me I could trust you guys, so I need you to promise me that you won't tell anybody."

"Of course." Maxwell nodded.

"We promise you Ash, nobody will find out about this." Norm insisted.

Ash took a breath and cupped his hands together, forming a blue ball of aura similar to what he showed the Elders. It was small, but bright and pulsating, so vivid and seemingly full of life.

"Oh my God." Maxwell gasped.

"Holy crap." Norm said. "What is that?"

They reached out as if to touch it, but Ash immediately released it, making it disappear.

"It's called Aura," Ash explained, "It's...well it's an ability I have. It's like a type of life energy that I can manipulate and control."

"How did you do that?" Norm asked breathlessly.

"I was born with it." Ash explained, "It got passed on to me by my dad."

"Are there more people like you?" Norm asked breathlessly taking out a notepad, ready to take notes.

"No," Ash explained sadly, "There used to be an entire group like us, called the Guardians. But there was this man named Malic and he killed all of them, except for my dad and his partner Lucario, And then I was born, so we're the last ones."

"This is incredible." Norm said, taking notes, "I've never heard of anything like this before."

"You say that this is what scared the Elders?" Maxwell asked, confused.

"Yeah, but not just scared." Ash explained, "They seemed really angry."

"I can imagine." Norm said, "Don't take it personally Ash, they don't trust humans in general, so them finding out that one of them has a supernatural ability is bound to make them apprehensive."

"Ash, I don't mean to offend you but would you be willing to allow us to do some tests on you?" Maxwell asked.

"He is not your science experiment!" Mewtwo growled, taking an aggressive step forward with his hands sparking dangerously.

"We're not trying to experiment with him." Norm argued, not wanting to further anger Ash's protector, "We just want to try and understand what's happening. It could help calm the Elders down too, if we prove to them that Ash isn't a threat."

"I'll do it." Ash said, before the argument escalated. "They're right Mewtwo, they need to know that I'm not a threat to them and if these tests can prove that, then I say go for it."

"Ash we know nothing about these people." Mewtwo said, "How can you be sure they won't use these tests as an excuse to manipulate you for their own needs!"

"You can be there with us the whole time Mewtwo." Maxwell said, "I promise you, we won't try to hurt Ash or you. We just want to learn more about this."

Mewtwo looked like he was going to argue further, until Ash spoke again.

"Mewtwo please." Ash asked quietly.

Mewtwo sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to deny Ash anything.

"Very well," he agreed, turning back to Norm and Maxwell with the most threatening look he could manage. "But I warn you, if any harm comes to Ash, I will not hesitate to end you. Is that understood?"

Both Norm and Maxwell nodded, intimidated by Mewtwo's anger, even though he was at least a foot shorter than them.

Mewtwo gently grabbed Ash's shoulder and led him back to the mess hall. Norm and Maxwell looked at each other.

"We need to talk to Jake now." Norm said.


End file.
